


Growl For Me

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fights, Humiliation, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, just a little, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: As an alpha, Sehun isn't supposed to submit to anyone. His own instincts make the very idea seem repulsive, but a conversation with Jongin makes him curious, and the arrival of a new alpha in the house has him craving things he shouldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out why I keep writing Krishun. It's because Kris is the only one who's way bigger than Sehun, so if I really want subby Sehun, Kris's size is awesome. I still don't actually ship them, but hey, they look hot together. I couldn't help but slip a little sekai in there. 
> 
> Chanyeol's kind of a dick in this. I really do love him irl, I was nervous about writing him this way. I think he's a lovely darling person. He's just kind of an idiot in this story. 
> 
> I think the reason I wrote this was because I don't like how omegas and heats are portrayed in a lot of abo fics. I wanted to make heats more like periods than debilitating, humiliating sex crazed episodes. Baekhyun might be my favorite character in this. Or Jongin. Or Sehun.

Sehun and Chanyeol smelled Baekhyun before they noticed him. Sehun stiffened up and Chanyeol paused the video game. They both glanced up to the second floor balcony where Baekhyun rested his chin on his arms and looked down at them, only his eyes visible.

“Hi, Baek.”

Jongin noticed the disturbance and rolled over to look up as well, head still on Sehun’s lap.

“Hi.”

His voice was quiet and strained. Sehun took a deep inhale, trying to be as subtle as possible. Jongin noticed. He huffed quietly and poked Sehun’s leg.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol sucked at trying to be casual.

“…mmh.”

There was an awkward silence. Sehun inhaled again and smelt Chanyeol’s earthy, spicy scent along with Baekhyun’s overpowering sweet one. His eyes slipped closed before he could stop them. It was a nice combination.

Poor Baekhyun buried his face further in his arms.

“How are you doing, Baek?” Chanyeol was sweet to be subtle, but Sehun thought Baekhyun probably wanted things pretty straight up.

“Oh, ya know. Heat flashes, mood swings, general discomfort.”

Sehun nodded in sympathy. “You on suppressants?”

“…No. I should get some prescribed. Just haven’t gotten around to it yet.”

“I think they do it at the health center. Your insurance should cover it.”

Baekhyun nodded and sighed.

“Didn’t you go to bed an hour ago?”

Baekhyun nodded again. “I have an early class tomorrow too. But I have a fever and I can’t sleep. It’s kind of… at it’s worst right now.”

Not that he needed to say. Sehun and Chanyeol could tell. There was another awkward silence. Sehun breathed in slowly as Chanyeol fidgeted. Behind all of the tired whining, Baekhyun had a bit of a wicked glint in his eye. He waited. Chanyeol cracked first.

“Do you… want some help?”

The clock ticked on the wall. Sehun kind of wanted to laugh at the thin veil of casualness that everyone tried to keep up.

Baekhyun sighed.

“…Yeah.”

Maybe it was because Chanyeol was closer, but the gentle wave of excited pheromones that wafted off him effected Sehun a lot more than Baekhyun’s heat pheromones did. Jongin could probably feel him tense. Chanyeol handed Jongin his game controller and hurried up the stairs towards Baekhyun’s room as Jongin and Sehun resumed the game.

Jongin won quickly and set his controller down instead of restarting, and Sehun glanced down to find his jaw set and his eyebrows drawn together.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing. What do you mean?”

“You’re sulking. Is it a jealousy thing? Do you have a crush on Chanyeol or Baekhyun?”

Jongin looked up in alarm and shook his head. “No! No, its not like that. I just…” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Its frustrating to watch how easy it is for omegas to effect you guys. And I know heats are annoying and all, but it must be… I dunno, flattering? Convenient, sometimes? I bet any omega would punch me if they heard me say that, but god sometimes I wish it was that easy for me.” He rubbed his hoody sleeves over his eyes and heaved a sigh. Sehun rubbed his stomach soothingly. The question ‘is this about Kyungsoo’ sat on the tip of his tongue, but he figured nothing would get Jongin to clam up faster, so he kept his mouth shut.

“If you want easy sex, I bet Jongdae would be down.”

Jongin heaved yet another sigh and shook his head. “That’s not… He’s… Dammit this shit is so hard to talk about. Look, just…”

Sehun was surprised Jongin was so frustrated about this. The other boy fidgeted with his hoody before looking up at Sehun with a pleading look and then turning to bury his face in Sehun’s waist and inhaled deeply. Sehun’s eyebrows shot up.

“When Baekhyun came in… you and Chanyeol both...” He nuzzled in closer, hot breath seeping through the waistband of Sehun’s pants, and Sehun could look down and see Jongin’s fluttering eyelashes, and the way his full lips pressed against the front of Sehun’s jeans. So pretty.

“Oh, so you just really have a thing for alphas?” He tangled a hand in Jongin’s hair just as an especially hot puff of air seeped right through to Sehun’s crotch. If he wasn’t giving off sexy alpha smells before, he definitely would be now. Jongin nodded and hummed as Sehun spread his thighs and stopped fighting off the arousal. It wouldn’t be the first time he and Jongin fucked around like this, using each other to vent little sexual frustrations. It was one of Sehun’s many favorite things about their friendship.

“Well, I guess if you want easy sex with an alpha, I’m down. I know you want someone specific, but for now…”

Jongin nodded and mouthed at Sehun’s crotch, tongue and everything. Sehun could feel the wet spot when Jongin pulled away. “It just sucks because alphas never even consider me an option. Why hook up with a beta when there are omegas around?”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Jongin. You’re sexy as hell, beta or not.” He pushed Jongin upright and stood, then turned around easily hefted a gasping Jongin over his shoulder and carried him to his room. If Jongin wanted the full alpha experience, Sehun wouldn’t disappoint.

 

Any alpha who turned down Jongin in favor of an omega was an idiot. Jongin looked incredible when he was blissed out and pleading. Sehun never once wished he was an omega as he manhandled and bent Jongin against every surface in the room, licking deep into his mouth and grinding their hips together. They didn’t fuck. They never did, but Sehun let Jongin play with his knot as Sehun fingered him. Jongin smelt good too, like freshness and springtime. Not as titular as the sweetness of an omega or as heady and powerful as an alpha, but definitely pleasant.

Jongin came first, gasping and mouthing at Sehun’s knot as he clenching around Sehun’s fingers, and then he straddled Sehun’s hips with his slick, loose hole pressed to Sehun’s still swollen knot and rocked back and forth as Sehun moaned.

“What’s it like… having stuff in your ass?” He managed to gasp as Jongin’s dancer hips ground down against him.

Jongin smirked wickedly down at him and gave his hips an especially vicious twist. “I bet it’d be lost on you, alpha, but getting fucked is… so good… ugh— I love it when someone holds me down and uses me… like I’m the sexiest thing they’ve ever touched… alphas are so powerful, but when I can get them to lose control… that makes me feel powerful, too. But sometimes it’s just nice to be helpless.”

Sehun felt kind of helpless, on his back and at Jongin’s mercy, while the image of Baekhyun and Chanyeol danced behind his eyes. He could almost hear Baekhyun’s moans and smell his sweet mid-heat scent as Chanyeol pinned his small body to the bed and ravished his mouth like it was the best thing he’d ever done. He could almost imagine how good it would feel to have someone strip off his clothes like they needed to see what was underneath, needed to taste his skin, and then big hands would travel down his body and push his legs open and…

“Keep going,” he gasped, and Jongin smiled down at him and reached forward to flick his thumbs over Sehun’s nipples.

“I love the feeling of long fingers pushing up into my body, stretching me open so they can use me. It’s so dirty, don’t you think? That someone can reach up inside you and make you fall apart just so they can split you open and make themselves feel good?”

Sehun moaned as his thoughts flickered to images of Jongin panting desperately as Kyungsoo fingered him open and then slicked up and pushed into Jongin’s body with a relieved sigh as Jongin whimpered at the stretch.

“And the stretch, Sehun. Sometimes it hurts, especially with a knot, but then…” he moaned and planted both hands on Sehun’s chest so he could speed up. He was half hard again. “But then you feel so full. You feel stretched to your limits and so helpless, but every jerk of the fat cock inside you makes you feel like you’re in heaven. And there’s nothing you can do but lie back and take it as they rock your world to pieces.”

Sehun had never had anything in his ass, so he couldn’t really relate, but something about the idea of being so vulnerable for another person made his gut clench. His dick twitched almost painfully. Maybe it was because it was so against his nature to be submissive that shivers ran up and down his arms when he imagined being held down and fucked into, belly up, throat bared, completely at the mercy of some nameless alpha. Jongin moaned and shifted, and suddenly all his body weight pressed down on Sehun’s knot. Sehun cried out and grabbed Jongin’s thighs.

“A-and when they… cum inside you, it’s like being claimed. Like they love how your body made them feel, and they want to pump you full of themselves and claim you as their own,” Jongin panted the words out desperately, grinding faster. Sehun pictured that, too. Pictured feeling someone’s spunk dripping from inside his body, down his legs. “Sometimes I jack off imagining their cum is still inside me, and that i-if someone reached up into my body they could find it—ah! They c-could find it and know… that someone bent me over and made me theirs.”

Sehun tried to imagine Baekhyun or Jongin under him as he filled their bodies with his cum, but instead all he got was himself pinned down and moaning as a knot pulsed inside him and filled him up, and the memory of Chanyeol’s heady, aroused alpha scent filled his head. He gasped and arched up, twitching up against Jongin’s body as his orgasm slammed through him, spilling out from between Jongin’s legs onto his stomach. It streamed over his abs and dripped down onto the blankets and Sehun gripped Jongin’s hips long enough to leave bruises so he wouldn’t move away. He needed more pressure. Above him Jongin whimpered and pumped himself quickly before he also spilled onto Sehun’s chest, a much smaller amount, and then caught his breath and stilled. Sehun continued to grip his hips and twitch with aftershock. Jongin’s weight still felt so good.

“You’re not going to keep me here until your knot goes down, are you?”

Sehun blinked blearily up at Jongin and shifted a little and moaned. “I won’t make you, no. But please don’t move yet.”

Jongin nodded and rocked a little. Sehun hummed happily.

“Wow, Sehun. You just had a full knotting orgasm without even actually fucking anyone. I was expecting you to just have a normal orgasm.”

Sehun blushed. “Technically that is a normal orgasm for me.”

“Yeah but… don’t you usually have to be have your knot buried in someone for it to really work?”

“Usually, yeah, but I guess you just did something right.”

Jongin smirked slyly. “It was the dirty talk wasn’t it.”

Sehun licked his lips nervously and looked away. “That was pretty hot I guess.”

Jongin giggled.

They sat in comfortable silence as Sehun waited for the heat of Jongin’s body to help sooth his knot and make the swelling go down. Jongin wiped his fingers through the mess on Sehun’s stomach. “All that stuff I said. What did you like about it?”

It occurred to him that he didn’t actually have to tell Jongin, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d kept even the most embarrassing secrets from the other boy. “I dunno. I think it was actually… Your point of view. Its just new, I guess.”

“You liked the idea of getting fucked?”

“No! No that’s not what I said. I just liked hearing how what I do turns you guys on.” He thought that was what it was anyway. But for some reason the thought of a strong alpha musk invading his nostrils as something hard and thick and hot pounded into his body stuck behind his eyelids. It was scary. Every instinct he had rejected it. But at the same time, something about it felt way too sickly satisfying.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol appeared in the house the next day with a new friend. Sehun was in the middle of finishing his homework when the scent of an unfamiliar alpha wafted in and made Sehun’s hackles raise. Jongin glanced over from his bed and frowned.

“Quit growling, I’m trying to nap.”

“Sorry, can’t help it.”

Jongin glared and grumbled something about chilling the fuck out. Sleepy Jongin was grumpy. Sehun sighed and put his stuff away so he could go shower.

On the way to the shower, Sehun stopped in the living room to meet the new guy. He was taller than both Sehun and Chanyeol, and bulkier. He was also arguable even better looking, with intense brooding eyebrows and high cheekbones. His blond hair was swept gracefully but lazily back out of his face. Sehun sized him up and went on the defensive immediately. The other guy did the same. His massive shoulders squared and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Chanyeol’s posture straightened as well with all the tension in the room, and Baekhyun wove easily between the three of them chattering animatedly and ignoring them, his sweet scent wafted soothingly in his wake.

“Once you guys are done flexing and grunting, we should play a game of pong or something. Maybe some smash.”

Chanyeol snapped out of it and frowned. “We weren’t flexing or grunting, what are you talking about? Sehun, this is Kris. Kris, Sehun. Kris and Baekhyun and I have a class together.” Both Sehun and Kris made their best effort to relax their posture and tamp down the confrontational instincts. Kris looked especially sheepish. Sehun extended a hand for him to shake.

“Sorry about that.”

“Nah, man, I’m sorry. Three omegas in my hall went into heat this week, so I’ve been kind of on edge. I’m probably putting off all kinds of aggressive signals and shit.” He looked surprisingly cute with a slight blush on his high cheekbones for someone who looked like they could tear Sehun apart if they wanted to. Sehun decided he liked him.

Baekhyun flopped down on the couch with a game controller. “Sometimes I think alphas suffer more from omega hormones than omegas do. We get one moody, horny, uncomfortable week every, like, four months, but you guys are slaves to your hormones all the fucking time. Does anyone else think that’s funny?”

Chanyeol frowned. “I mean I don’t think we’re—“

“Yes.” Sehun interrupted. “But I can’t say anything or everyone will think I’m an asshole. I think a lot of the time we ignore that alphas have any hardships at all because omegas have it worse.”

Chanyeol frowned. “But I mean it is worse for them because at least our hormones are romanticized—“

“Oh hush, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughed. “We all know why its worse. I just think its funny that everyone feels the need to tiptoe around omegas, but omegas in heat use it to their advantage to manipulate alphas all the time, and everyone thinks that’s fine.”

“Didn’t you do that last night, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun winked at Sehun. “Yup. Sorry, Yeol.”

Chanyeol laughed nervously and sat down beside Baekhyun with the other controller. “You weren’t manipulating me. I wanted to.”

“No of course not,” Baekhyun said. “Alpha’s can’t be manipulated. They are strong and powerful and in control all the time.” Baekhyun sat up and stretched across Chanyeol’s lap, shoving the curve of his neck in Chanyeol’s face in the process so he could grab his water bottle, and then immediately sat back down and started the game. Chanyeol lost badly. The new alpha chuckled. He looked over at Sehun to share a friendly smirk of amusement before Sehun wandered his way to the bathroom.

Baekhyun’s scent was all over the shower. Sehun shuddered as he started the water and inhaled deeply as it cascaded down over his shoulders. Chanyeol’s scent was in here too. Even through the shampoo smell as he washed his hair, he could smell their scents intermingling. They probably fucked in the shower earlier that day while Sehun was in class. He looked up and down the set of shelves in the shower just to check, and sure enough, there was the large tube of Baekhyun’s lube that he left in the shower sometimes. He was pretty shameless. Sehun wondered if he did it on purpose just to desensitize the alphas.

He finished with his hair and moved on to the rest of his body. The washcloth caught roughly over his nipples as he washed his chest. Baekhyun’s scent swam through his head. By the time he finished washing more intimate areas, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s scents had him half hard. He found himself standing in the hot water and stroking himself to full hardness. Why not? He knew Baekhyun wouldn’t blame him for it. Chanyeol might get weird, but he didn’t have to know.

Speaking of Baekhyun, his eyes flickered back to the lube on the shelf. Usually he would be picturing Baekhyun fingering himself in the shower, but this time… Baekhyun probably also wouldn’t mind if—

“Fuck.”

Sehun’s gut gave a nervous twist. He was really curious. But if any of the others found out, even Jongin, he would never hear the end of it. But no one had to know.

He took the lube off the shelf and carefully examined it. It was still pretty full. He’d used the same lube countless times; it was the brand they sold in the school store. But he had never used it on himself, of course.

Sehun couldn’t stop thinking about Jongin’s descriptions, and the bliss on his face when Sehun fingered him open. If he tried it on himself, he might be better at pleasuring all the omegas and betas he fucked. He was already pretty good with his fingers.

His stomach clenched, but he continued to fist himself slowly as he popped the lid open and sat down on the shower bench. He took another deep breath, but this time focused in on Chanyeol’s smell instead of Baekhyun’s. Musky and challenging. He stopped fisting his dick so he could pour the goo onto his fingers and reached down between his legs. Just like with anyone else, except this time he could feel it.

Sehun gritted his teeth and sank one finger inside.

Surprisingly, not that weird. He bit his lip and pushed further, stroking his inner walls carefully. He was a little turned on by his own tightness, and reminded himself with a blush that he was technically a virgin, and that his body was in no way made for this.

He stayed that way for a couple minutes, stroking slowly. It felt good. Not mind-blowing by any stretch, no pun intended, but nice. Just a little more lube, and then he pressed a second finger inside with a shaky breath, stomach clenching uncomfortably.

That one definitely came with a bit of a stretch, honestly more satisfying than painful, and with two it was easier to crook and twist them. There were a couple things that always made people moan when he did them. He twisted his fingers just the way Jongin always loved, and slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a sudden moan. God damn. And Jongdae liked it when he scissored and crooked them a certain way. Yup, that was good too. Sehun let his head fall back against the shower wall and carefully controlled his breathing as he worked his fingers in and out, trying out all his usual tricks, tweaking them so they worked better.

He wasn’t quite ready to try three yet, but maybe if he leaned forward and reached really deep, he could find his prostate. It took a couple moments of careful searching, but then he touched, just a little brush. His jaw dropped open in shock as pleasure shot up his spine. Holy shit. No wonder his partners loved this so much. He slapped the hand back over his mouth as he stroked over his sweet spot. He tried jabbing the center hard and winced, taking note to never do that to anyone ever again. Not pleasurable at all.

Ten minutes later Sehun’s cock throbbed and leaked onto his stomach as he worked three fingers in and out of himself and panted. Why didn’t alphas ever do this? He lowered his other hand to stroke himself, working towards orgasm. He hadn’t gotten close this fast in a long time. If only Jongin could see him now. There was no way he was telling him about this though. Not even Jongin.

That being said, he might get there even faster if he imagined it was Jongin doing this to him instead. He tried. It was nice to imagine the beta hovering over him with that wicked smirk of his, fingering him open. Not quite enough to get him there though. Maybe Baekhyun? Getting fingered by an omega might be hot, just for the role reversal. He took a deep breath of Baekhyun’s scent and tried, but that image didn’t help at all. Maybe Chanyeol.

“Fuck—“

That fucking did it. As soon as he imagined spreading his legs for another alpha, his cock jumped just as his stomach clenched hard in protest. The Chanyeol in Sehun’s head held him down with an arm across his throat and growled as he plunged his fingers into Sehun’s body. Sehun choked down a moan as he stroked and thrust faster. If he listened, he could just barely hear Chanyeol’s loud cackling from the living room, along with Baekhyun’s animated laughter and the softer voice of the new guy, Kris.

Holy shit, Kris, the strange, challenging alpha, tall and intimidating. The Chanyeol of his imagination immediately got replaced with the new kid. Sehun couldn’t quite remember exactly what his face looked like, but he remembered he was big and fierce-looking, and startlingly handsome, and he looked like he had big hands. He His fingers would feel even better spreading Sehun open. Sehun’s back arched as he panted and stroked relentlessly against his sweet spot, imagining it was the other alpha’s fingers. He imagined Kris holding both his hands down against the mattress with a fierce snarl as he thrust his massive cock roughly into Sehun’s body.

Sehun couldn’t hold the strangled whimper as his muscles tightened up and he spilled hard into his hand, fingers still flicking fast against his prostate.

Fuck.

It wasn’t a knotting orgasm, but it wasn’t a beta’s orgasm either. The full body orgasm that started deep in his gut and curled down his legs and up his spine all the out to his fingers was different than anything he’d ever experienced. Maybe better.

The boys’ loud laugh from the living room brought him crashing back down to reality. He winced and pulled his fingers out of himself. The loose, empty feeling had his gut clenching again. He felt dirty and ashamed, embarrassed even though there was no one around to see. Weaker somehow, and he despised that.

He washed off again to wash the scent down the drain. The others might smell his orgasm, but they were used to that. They wouldn’t smell what he did to get there. No one would know.

He still couldn’t look any of the boys in the living room in the eyes as he made his way back upstairs, stomach still in knots. He spared one little glance at Kris, who gave him a friendly smile in return, just to figure out what his face looked like, and then immediately realized he would probably have been better off not knowing.

 

If Sehun had expected Kris be around after that, he would never have jacked off while thinking about him. The next morning he woke up late, feeling much better about the whole deal, and walked out to get breakfast. He found Kris sitting on the couch with Jongdae, game controller in hand, looking masculine and powerful in a flannel shirt and ripped up jeans. He looked over and gave Sehun a friendly smile and a nod. Sehun nodded back, and hoped he didn’t look too unnerved by Kris’s presence.

Kris was gone on Monday, but he was there again on Tuesday. Baekhyun and Chanyeol dragged him in the door with identically puppy-dog-like happy grins and giant bags of Chinese takeout.

“We’re adopting Kris!”

Kris was evidently a very chill alpha, because Baekhyun’s assertion that he needed guardianship didn’t seem to bother him at all. He chuckled and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair.

Jongin looked up from where he was napping on Sehun’s shoulder. “…Why…?” He glanced up at Sehun, as if wondering if that was an okay question to ask.

“He was telling us all about his roommates, and they’re the absolute worst, so we’ve told him to just come live here in his free time. He lives in our housing complex anyway. It’s less than a minute’s walk.”

“He can have Jongdae’s bed,” Sehun joked, though he really didn’t know why he was encouraging this. Civility was tenuous enough at times as it was without a forth alpha around. “Its not like Jongdae ever sleeps in it.”

Kris looked relieved by Sehun’s acceptance. He really looked a lot less intimidating when he smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t sleep here. Its just that all my other friends live like twenty minutes away, and I hate spending time in my room because my roommates are the worst people ever. Lacrosse team betas. They’re trying to pull off alpha complexes, and it’s really annoying.”

Jongin wrinkled his nose. “Do they pick fights and stuff?”

“Yeah. They get really territorial over their space just for the sake of being territorial, and then they try to act like other alphas make them feel challenged and they get really gross about omegas. I’ve actually heard them both say like ‘bruh I should have been born an alpha, man this is so unfair.’”

Chanyeol and Sehun snickered at his impersonation. Sehun had come across those kinds of betas too. Jongin groaned. “I hate it when betas do that. If makes the rest of us look dumb”

Baekhyun climbed onto Chanyeol’s back so he could be closer to Kris’s height. “You said they were weird about omegas? Point them out to me so I can avoid them and warn all my friends.”

“Yeah, of course. I told you already a couple of omegas went into heat on my hall, and they were joking around about ‘maybe I should go help out, huhhuhhuh.’ They can’t even fucking smell when omegas are in heat, I don’t even know how they knew.”

Kyungsoo wandered out from his bat cave of a room and gave the living room a glare at large.

“Soo, come join our study party!” Baekhyun shouted and jumped down from Chanyeol’s back. “Have you met Kris yet? This is our friend Kris and he’s going to be here a lot.”

Sehun could see Kyungsoo take a deep breath to dispel a territorial bristle. He was really good at staying mello.

“Hello.”

“Hello. You’re in my Poli Sci class, right?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Am I the only one in that class who actually likes our professor?’

Kyungsoo dropped his blank expression in favor of an exaggerated eye roll. “Holy fucking Christ, thank god. No, you’re not the only one. Everyone else just hates her because she actually expects us to do the readings.”

And that was the fastest anyone who wasn’t an omega had ever made friends with Kyungsoo, including Jongin. The two alphas launched into a long discussion on the intricacies of foreign policy that Sehun tuned out completely. Jongin snuggled further into Sehun’s side and watched the conversation bounce back and forth like a spectator at a tennis match. Chanyeol enthusiastically tried to butt with his own barely informed opinions. Kyungsoo glared daggers. Kris laughed and ignored him. He didn’t get defensive when Kyungsoo challenged his opinions either, even conceding that he had been wrong on a point or two, and didn’t seem bothered by Kyungsoo’s smug look of triumph.

“He’s almost as passive as you are,” Jongin murmured in Sehun’s ear.

“I’m passive?”

“It’s a good thing. You’re really chill and respectful, and you’re kind of aloof from alpha shenanigans. He’s the same way. It makes betas and omegas feel safer around you guys.”

Sehun wasn’t sure how he felt about that, though it was nice to hear that helped other people feel more comfortable with him.

Eventually Sehun found himself sitting next to Kris when Jongin followed Kyungsoo back into his room to study. He found that Kris was easier to make friends with than Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been. Kris didn’t treat him like a threat, and didn’t constantly size him up.

They fell into an easy discussion about class and majors while Chanyeol and Baekhyun gave up on homework in favor of video games. Kris was still distractingly handsome. Charismatic and charming, too. He had nice lips, and Sehun had been right about his hands. They were really big. Very thick fingers. Sehun Kind of wanted to go take another shower.

“I gotta ask, Sehun. Are you and Jongin a thing?”

Sehun’s instincts flared protectively. “No, we’re not together. He’s my best friend. If you’re interested, just know that Jongin is pretty invested in somebody else right now.”

“Oh! No, that’s not why I asked. I was just curious. You guys looked very cuddly.”

“Ah.” Sehun wasn’t sure he bought it, because Kris had looked kind of relieved when Sehun said no. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, but Kris didn’t seem to notice.

 

On Friday night, Kyungsoo and Kris sat on the couch and laughed and talked about good literature while Jongin curled up at Kyungsoo’s side and listened to every word he said.

They were in the middle of a discussion about Mark Twain when the door swung open, and they were blasted with the Baekhyun’s scent, mostly masked by the overwhelmingly sweet smell of another unfamiliar omega. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Kris stiffened and whipped around towards the door.

“Let’s drink!” Baekhyun marched in hefting a handle of rum, followed closely by a cute, fox-looking boy with a similar mischievous smile. “Everyone this is Taehyung.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened as he looked around the room. “Damn, there are a lot of alphas in here.”

He was fucking cute as shit. Sehun hoped he looked good. He glanced around to find the other alphas also staring. Chanyeol looked over to give him a challenging side eye and did the same for Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun laughed good naturedly and wandered further into the room. “Don’t worry about them, they’re all really nice guys. I just went into heat a last week and they were all very sweet about it.”

Baekhyun never smelled that strong, though. Maybe it was because Taehyung was new to them, or maybe his heat was just an especially heavy one. Even poised, professional Kyungsoo put on a more aggressive posture and returned Chanyeol’s look with a straight up glare. Beside him Jongin visibly deflated.

Kris glanced around anxiously, eyes falling on the way Jongin stared woefully up at Kyungsoo’s oblivious face, and to where Chanyeol’s gaze flickered between Taehyung and Baekhyun and the other alphas. He looked over at Sehun and they exchanged an concerned look. This was going to be interesting.

Taehyung wandered through the room to stand at Baekhyun’s side by the counter, and Sehun watched him lean down so Baekhyun could whisper in his ear. From where he sat, Sehun could read Baekhyun’s lips. He whispered, ‘Take your pick.’ A playful grin spread across Taehyung’s face, and Sehun could feel every bit of his competitive alpha instincts surface full force. Everyone else in the room was an enemy, especially Kyungsoo, because he made Jongin sad. And Chanyeol, because he had the advantage of being close to Baekhyun. And Kris, because he might be the hottest. And Baekhyun, because honestly this was a seriously dick move. He would address it in the morning. After he fucked Taehyung.

The rest of the evening was a series of comically unfortunate events, mostly because Chanyeol became an asshole. While he was usually fun to play video games with, now he took every opportunity to screw everyone else over, and teased relentlessly when he succeeded. Kyungsoo met all of his insults with a vicious quip of his own, and soon the two of them were bristling to tear each other apart.

Usually Kyungsoo was surprisingly affectionate with Jongin, talking with him quietly and letting him snuggle by his side, but tonight he completely ignored him. Sehun watched in distress when Jongin tugged anxiously on Kyungsoo’s sleeve while the alpha insulted Chanyeol’s ears, and Kyungsoo shrugged him off. Jongin muttered that he was going to bed. Kyungsoo told Chanyeol to go gargle toilet water. Everyone in the room except the bickering assholes, watched anxiously as he left. Sehun was furious.

“Maybe you guys should play a different game,” Kris suggested, eyes still on Jongin’s retreating back. Chanyeol bristled.

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“He wasn’t telling you what to do, stupid. You’re being a dick,” Kyungsoo fired back, as if he had stones to throw. Chanyeol glared.

“Who wants to play pong?” Baekhyun held up a stack of red cups and a set of ping pong balls.

“Who wants to be on my team?” Asked Taehyung, and Sehun kind of hated himself for raising his hand along with everyone else in the room.

Sehun found himself standing with Kris on the opposite side of the table from Taehyung and a very pleased Chanyeol.

“I’m the best at this game, we’re definitely going to win.” Chanyeol said as he winked at a very amused, very dubious looking Taehyung. Kyungsoo leaned back against the couch and scoffed.

“You suck at this game, don’t lie.”

“At least I can fucking play, short stuff. I know it’s hard when you can’t even see over the top of the table.”

Behind Sehun, Kris made a sympathetic ‘ooph’ kind of noise.

Kyungsoo bristled furiously. “You know what, Chanyeol, go take one of Baekhyun’s massive dildos and stick it up your ass. I think you’ll find you like it.”

Baekhyun made a sound of protest at the tactless mention of his sex toys, but that was nothing compared to the angry growl that ripped out of Chanyeol’s throat. Kris muttered “oh shit.”

“You take that back, cocksucker. That was too far.”

Kris muttered, “overreaction much?” and Sehun could not have been more relieved that someone else felt the same way.

“Too close to home? I bet it wouldn’t be the first time. I bet you let Baekhyun fuck you all the time. You’re so whipped.”

Sehun winced despite himself. Generally, any alpha would find someone insinuating that they let an omega fuck them to be the ultimate insult. Chanyeol snarled and stomped towards Kyungsoo, ready to fight.

“Hold up, Chanyeol, cut it out.” Baekhyun rushed to hold his friend back. “Why is that so offensive, anyway?”

“Don’t touch me, Baekhyun.” He snarled through gritted teeth. Baekhyun ignored him and tried to push him backwards.

“Should we do something?” Kris murmured, too close to Sehun’s ear.

“I think we’d just make it worse. We’ll step in if Baekhyun needs backup.” He knew Kris was right behind him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, but he didn’t move away.

Baekhyun yapped in frustration as he held his best friend back from attacking a very calm, relaxed Kyungsoo. Taehyung watched with wide eyes from his side of the pong table.

“Chanyeol, you’re out of control. Shut up and go to bed.” Baekhyun said, shoving against his chest.

Chanyeol put every bit of alpha authority he had into snarling down at the omega. “ _Don’t fucking tell me what to do, Baekhyun. Get the fuck out of my way_.”

Even Sehun could feel the effect of the command, a shiver running all the way down his spine. Kris stiffened at Sehun’s side. Taehyung whimpered and backed away, and Sehun could smell the no doubt involuntary frightened arousal that wafted off him. He didn’t look aroused. He looked kind of upset.

Sehun considered stepping in, but Baekhyun was no ordinary omega, and defending him would seem like interfering with the two boys’ friendship.

Baekhyun was quick to recover and straightened up, shaking with anger. “How fucking dare you. Don’t you DARE talk to me like that! Back the fuck off or else.”

“Or else what, _omega_?”

Even Kyungsoo dropped the act, looking worried instead. He backed away from the confrontation, intentionally headed in Taehyung’s direction. Chanyeol noticed and growled menacingly at Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun grabbed his arm and jerked him back around. The shouting ensued.

“We should do something. Chanyeol won’t listen to anything Baekhyun says. He’s on the defensive.”

Kris hummed in agreement. “I don’t think we should step in, though. If he’s on the defensive, he won’t like two more alphas butting in.”

“What should we do, then?”

“A distraction?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol pushed each other back and forth, growling and shouting. Sehun was willing to bet that he and Kris could soak the pong table in rum and light it on fire, and the two of them wouldn’t stop fighting.

“Um. Got any ideas?” Sehun flinched when Baekhyun angrily slapped Chanyeol’s chest and shouted. He looked close to tears.

“I have one… Its really weird though. Desperate measures and all that.” Sehun turned to find Kris’s face hovering just inches away. His scent was just as earthy and musky as Chanyeol’s but there was something almost more floral about it. It reminded Sehun of the color purple.

“What is it?” He resisted the urge to look down at Kris’s lips. His face felt very warm.

Kris looked sheepish, but another loud snarl seemed to steal his resolve. “We could make out? That would definitely distract them…”

Sehun’s face went from warm to burning. Kris certainly wasn’t wrong, but that was one hell of a suggestion. Sehun didn’t doubt that if it was any other alpha besides himself, who already had a bit of a guilty crush on Kris, they would have punched Kris in the face. He could feel his eyes widen in alarm.

“Uh…”

Chanyeol roared a reproach at Baekhyun, who stumbled back a few paces while Taehyung whimpered. He was probably literally kissing any chance he had of hooking up with Taehyung goodbye, but that wasn’t important now.

Sehun twisted around and craned up to sloppily smash his lips into Kris’s. A shiver ran all the way up his spine as soon as their lips touched, warm and firm. Kris’s scent invaded his senses. Sehun’s heart pounded in his chest. One of Kris’s hands landed low on Sehun’s back, too dominating, and Sehun couldn’t help the slight growl as he reached back and pulled it off, nipping Kris’s bottom lip at the same time. Kris bit right back and forced his hand back onto Sehun’s hip. Sehun gasped.

This could be fun.

Sehun had never kissed someone who forced him to fight for dominance. His posture and behavior were just as controlling and dominating as Sehun’s was, and both of them got rougher when they met the other’s resistance. It felt twisted and weird. But also kind of electric.

Kris’s lips were hot and plush against his, and he used his height to tower over Sehun and tilt his head back at an uncomfortable angle. In the background he heard Baekhyun continue to scream. Maybe they needed to make more noise.

Sehun growled and clawed at Kris’s back. He finally managed to wrestle Kris backwards until his thighs met the pong table. Cups of water fell to the floor with a splash. He didn’t have the upper hand for long. Kris distracted him with a large hand on his ass. Sehun gasped, and Kris’s tongue snuck past his lips and plunged deep inside his mouth. His insides lurched with the kind of panic Sehun could only equate to the feeling he got when he knew he was loosing a fight. Sehun was distracted for just long enough for Kris to flip them around, push Sehun down onto his back on the table, and lean over him between his legs.

Sehun found himself pinned to the table, Kris’s tongue exploring his mouth, and the not-yet-hard bulge of Kris’s pants pressed hard up against the seat of his pants.

The same sick, guilty arousal shot through him. This position was too much like the one he guiltily imagined when he had three fingers in his ass. But it was one thing to imagine it, and one thing do it in real life. He squirmed and fought, thrashing and growling. Everything about the position made him feel weak and embarrassed, but his lips still never left Kris’s. His cheeks burned. His dick throbbed.

Kris abruptly pulled back, still hovering over Sehun, and looked around the room. Sehun noticed the silence for the first time.

“Hey it worked.”

Sehun struggled to tip his head back and look around. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol stared with identical looks of alarm and disgust. The omegas looked glassy-eyed, and Sehun realized the scent of Taehyung’s arousal was way stronger than before.

“What the actual fuck.” Chanyeol spat.

“It was a distraction.”

“Are you—what the hell? That’s so… ugh, fuck this. I’m out. Fuck all of you.” Chanyeol turned on his heel and stomped back to his room. Nobody watched him go.

“Holy shit, guys.” Baekhyun looked on with obvious lust at where Kris and Sehun were still tangled together. Taehyung moaned in agreement.

Kyungsoo added confusion to his list of facial expressions. “What? How is that hot? It’s so wrong. How can either of you be comfortable with that?”

Kris frowned and detached himself from Sehun’s body, leaving him feeling cold and exposed. He was still flushed and panting, legs spread wide.

“Relax, man, it was just a distraction. It worked.”

Sehun sat up and a wave of nerves hit him like a train. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy that. That was supposed to be out of necessity only, but he had come very dangerously close to giving himself away.

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’m going to bed too. Don’t blame me if I can’t look at either of you in the eye for a good week or two.”

Sehun’s gut twisted.

With Kyungsoo gone, Kris and Sehun were left with the two omegas. Sehun heard Taehyung get up off the couch and smelled him get closer. His heart rate picked up when a hand tangled itself in his hair and tipped his head back so he could meet Taehyung’s eyes.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” The omega leaned forward and sucked eagerly on Sehun’s bottom lip, who moaned with relief. It felt good to have a pair of submissive lips pressed against his again. Though Taehyung had his own set of playful nips and tricks that kept Sehun on his toes, kissing him was easy and low pressure. No fight at all, no judgmental eyes. Taehyung’s smell was intoxicating so close.

After a few moments Taehyung moved on to Kris, one hand still resting on Sehun’s neck. Sehun watched their lips slide together, easy and gentle, and forced himself to look away when he realized he didn’t know who he was more jealous of. He still felt the phantom aggressive press of Kris’s mouth against his.

He looked over at Baekhyun who watched with wide eyes. Sehun beckoned him closer and pulled the other boy between his legs, so Baekhyun could fold himself more comfortably into Sehun’s chest.

“I’m annoyed with you, Baek.”

The smaller boy tucked his face into Sehun’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. “I know, I’m awful. Sorry.”

“What in god’s name made you think dragging Taehyung in here was a good idea?” He pulled the omega protectively against his chest and nuzzled against his head to soften the words. Baekhyun melted in his arms.

“I knew it wasn’t. I knew it would get Tae laid and I thought it would be funny. I didn’t know… that was going to happen. And hey, I got to watch two alphas make out. Definitely worth it.”

Taehyung’s hand reappeared and slid over Sehun’s jaw, pulling his face back up right so Taehyung could kiss him. They guy was cocky, Sehun had to give him that. No wonder he was friends with Baekhyun. He let Taehyung take control of the kiss. There was no need to force him into any sort of submission, there was no question of who would take charge when things got serious.

“You’re so passive,” Baekhyun murmured in his ear, and Sehun’s eyebrows drew together with discomfort. Baekhyun always did his best to make playfully demeaning jabs at the alphas out of spite, in order to gain some kind of dominance over them that he lacked biologically. Kyungsoo fucking hated it, but Sehun didn’t really mind. Sometimes Sehun wished he was a little more sensitive to their pride, though. It was fine if Baekhyun called him out on being passive when it was just them, but it was another thing to make him look weak in front of other alphas.

“Fuck, I can’t decide between you two. Usually when I’m in heat I don’t even have one sexy alpha to fuck me, much less four to choose from.” He moved back over to Kris while Baekhyun giggled into Sehun’s neck. Kris wasn’t nearly as ready to let Taehyung lead, and Sehun felt a little sheepish for it. He and Baekhyun looked on until Taehyung pulled away again and looked excitedly back and forth between Sehun and Kris.

“What if we had a threesome?”

He looked so eager when he said it, and Sehun’s breath shook as he considered it. Just him and Kris and an incredibly cute omega in heat. He could imagine how that would go. They might fuck him in turns, maybe fill him from both ends, maybe both at once.

No doubt Taehyung would want him to kiss Kris again. And in that setting, just the three of them, in the half light with their clothes on the floor, not even Taehyung’s scent would be enough to keep him crush on Kris secret. He glanced up at Kris, who looked expectantly down at him, all intense eyebrows and sharp cheekbones, and Sehun felt uncomfortably small.  
“I can’t, Taehyung, I’m sorry. The kissing was hard enough…”

Thank goodness, Kris looked like he understood. He looked somewhere between disappointment and relief, which was about where Sehun was, too. It was good to know he wasn’t alone. Taehyung pouted.

“But I can’t choose.”

“Go ahead and fuck Kris. But if you’d like to exchange numbers, I’d love to meet up some other time.”

“Okay.” Taehyung pulled out his phone and passed it to Sehun. “But before we go, could I watch you guys kiss again?” He smiled mischievously and nibbled his bottom lip, and god damn Sehun could never say no to an omega who asked like that. He finished typing in his contact before standing and crowding into a surprised Kris’s space, hands landing on his waist, and leaned in until their lips almost touched.

And then he lost his nerve. It occurred to him that Kris wouldn’t be as okay with this now that it wasn’t a desperate measures situation. Sehun probably seemed way too eager.

But then Kris’s arm wound around his shoulders, pulling him in, still not close enough to touch. It felt like a challenge. At this point the first person to lean in would admit that they kind of liked it, to show weakness. So they stood, stuck in the worlds most awkward Mexican standoff for what felt like forever, eyes open, lips just a fraction of an inch apart. Sehun could feel the warmth of Kris’s skin on his face, could feel his breath ghosting into his mouth, could smell his rich scent, and he almost wanted to concede defeat just to feel those lips against his.

So when Taehyung said “oh come on,” and gave them both a quick tap on the ass, Sehun finally bit the bullet and leaned in. Kris must have too, because they met with a little more force than Sehun originally intended.

There was less fight this time. Sehun gasped as Kris tangled a hand in his hair and licked into his mouth, and it took him a couple seconds to remember to push back and regain control. By then he found himself fighting a losing fight. Once Kris gained control, he didn’t let it go, and Sehun’s resistance was just a little too half assed. He felt a needy burn in his gut. It took all his self control to hold back a whine. He was the first to pull away.

Baekhyun and Taehyung’s broad grins were a small consolation for the embarrassment gnawing at Sehun’s chest. Kris looked kind of worried as Sehun backed up, so Sehun slapped his poker face back on and avoided Kris’s eyes. As soon as he and Taehyung left, Sehun collapsed onto the couch with an anxious sigh. Baekhyun immediately cuddled up on his lap.

“You okay, Sehun?”

“Yeah. That was just really weird.” He wrapped the smaller boy in a tight hug. His warmth was reassuring.

“It was really fucking hot though. I’ve never seen two alphas kiss before.” He pulled one of Sehun’s hands down into his lap, and Sehun felt a slight bulge in his pants. “Alpha’s should do that more often. Omegas would find that a lot more alluring than bickering. Why are you guys so against touching each other?”

Sehun thought carefully about it.

“I think… it’s the biological aversion to vulnerability or something like that. We don’t want to look weak. We also don’t want to make each other look weak unless we’re picking a fight. And people view sex in such give/receive terms, its impossible not to see two alphas being intimate without knowing that one of them is submitting to the other, and that makes other alphas really uncomfortable. Just because they know that they would be disgusted with themselves if they were in that position.”

Baekhyun was silent for once, thumb stroking over the back of Sehun’s hand where it was still settled between Baekhyun’s legs. After a couple minutes Sehun began to think he wouldn’t respond at all, but Baekhyun sighed and answered in a soft voice.

“I know it’s biology but… Sometimes I fucking hate how alphas look down on people who submit. It takes us omegas a lot of balls to make ourselves vulnerable. I don’t want to fight my biology. I don’t want to fuck people, and I love being taken care of, but I just wish alphas didn’t associate that with weakness.”

“I don’t think you’re weak.”

“You’re exceptional, Sehun.” He pushed Sehun’s hand down harder and ground up into it, knees slipping wide, and Sehun bent down to kiss his pretty lips. Taehyung would have been fun, but Baekhyun was one of his favorite people to sleep with, and he rarely got the opportunity.

They spent the night in Sehun’s room to keep Sehun’s scent from bothering Chanyeol. “Because he’s an idiot, and for some reason he doesn’t like it when there are other alpha scents in my room, ‘because it’s practically his room anyway.’ He swears he’s not possessive.”  
Baekhyun explained with disdain. It was nice to feel like the one in charge again, but the way Baekhyun moaned when Sehun fingered him had Sehun feeling weirdly jealous. He knew how good it felt.

 

Three alphas living in one house peacefully was an impressive feat. All year they’d managed to get by with minimal dispute. Besides the fact that they were just all really good friends, Sehun and Kyungsoo were generally pretty mild as far as alphas went, and Chanyeol was just unfalteringly friendly, not to mention that he lived under Baekhyun’s iron fist of no bullshit no excuses.

Just because they lived peacefully didn’t mean they didn’t act like alphas. There was generally a pretty constant game of one-upsmanship and tiny challenges, and a fair amount of growling and shoving just to let off steam.

It took exactly two minutes for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to make up the next morning. It took Baekhyun and Chanyeol an entire day and a long talk. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo didn’t mention Kris to Sehun. For a while they pretended the kiss never happened. They were actually remarkably friendly. Too friendly.

Chanyeol didn’t huff when Sehun won their video game, or complain when he shoved Chanyeol aside to get to the fridge. He didn’t bristle when Sehun growled. He shrugged it off when Sehun teased him for inferior abs.

By the evening, Sehun was pretty fed up. He ended up snarling and shoving Chanyeol into a wall when the man ignored a jab about his dick size.

“Why the fuck are you two treating me like a beta?”

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol glanced at each other nervously. “Calm down, dude, I didn’t do anything.

“Both of you are treating me differently. Is this about me kissing Kris?”

Chanyeol looked guilty. “I haven’t been treating you differently on purpose. It was just really weird.”

“We just fucking kissed, Chanyeol, that’s it. And we had a good fucking reason.”

“I know, I know, it’s just… hard to view you as a threat after seeing you like that.”

“What do you mean, ‘like that?’ It’s not like I was submitting to him.”

“I mean. It kind of looked like you were. He looked pretty in control, Sehun.”

Sehun hoped more than anything that the cold jab that of nerves that shot through his guts didn’t show on his face.

“Well you saw wrong.”

Chanyeol scoffed. Sehun snarled and shoved Chanyeol up against the wall with an arm across his throat. If Chanyeol didn’t take him seriously, he would just have to make him. Chanyeol finally snarled back and tried to shove Sehun off, and the two wrestled and growled, Sehun got in a couple decent punches to the gut before Kyungsoo pulled Sehun off. Sehun whirled around, pulse racing, and swung a fist at Kyungsoo, who just barely dodged. He had to block the next one. The next would land.

Jongin appeared between them, hands up to protect Kyungsoo. “Sehun, stop!”

He let Jongin push him backwards. His fury with Kyungsoo didn’t overpower his instinct to protect the beta. He looked over to see Baekhyun holding back a snarling Chanyeol. The two alphas weren’t looking at him like a beta anymore, so Sehun relaxed.

“It’s okay, Jongin, I’m done.”

Jongin immediately left him to go calm down Kyungsoo, who looked dangerously close to launching back into the fight.

“Okay, you three, are we done being assholes?”

“Yes, sorry Baekhyun. We had to straighten some shit out.”

“Alright. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, you two good?”

Chanyeol took a deep breath and relaxed. “Yeah. Sorry, Sehun. If I start treating you like a beta again, feel free to fight me again.”

Kyungsoo also took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m good.” He still looked pretty pissed, but he stalked off, Jongin in tow, without causing any more fuss.

The air was still tense when Kris knocked on the door.

“What happened here?” he asked as soon as Baekhyun let him in. Sehun looked down at his phone in order to avoid awkward eye contact.

“Mild disagreement, no big deal. They got over it.”

Chanyeol disappeared into his room, and Baekhyun settled down to turn on the PlayStation. Kris rubbed the back of his neck and wandered over to where Sehun was. He was so tall. Sehun couldn’t help remembered what Kris’s body had felt like pressed up against him the night before. “Um, Sehun. Weird shit happened last night.”

Sehun laughed nervously. “Yeah it did.”

“I just want to make sure we’re good. I respect you a lot, and I want to be better friends, so I really don’t want to strain our relationship.” He extended a hand for Sehun to shake, which Sehun took without hesitation.

“Likewise, man. We’re good. What happens at night in front of hot omegas in heat stays at night in front of hot omegas in heat.”

Sehun kind of expected things to still be weird, but after that it was shockingly normal.

 

And it stayed normal for a while.

About a week later Sehun found himself sitting on the couch next to Kris, game controller in hand, while Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a nerf gun battle from the first floor to the second.

“Do these two ever stop?” Kris killed Sehun yet again, and Sehun heaved a great sigh and put his controller down. Kris was around all the time these days, and Sehun found himself spending more time in the common areas and less time studying in the library just so he could be around Kris more.

“No, they don’t. I woke up this morning to the sound of them head-banging to Three Days Grace.”

“Wow, that’s a band I haven’t heard since middle school.”

“Yeah I hadn’t either.” He glanced over and eyed Kris’s long body. Sometimes he really wanted to tuck himself against Kris’s side and snuggle. It scared him.

Chanyeol chased a cackling Baekhyun up the stairs, and the two of them disappeared into Baekhyun’s room.

Kris checked his phone while Sehun leaned back and rested his head against the back of the couch. Not the most comfortable position, but he had pulled an all-nighter the night before, and now that there was a sudden silence, a few moments of rest, no matter how uncomfortable, seemed in order.

The world became hazy and warm. He swam back to consciousness for a moment to find his cheek resting against Kris’s shoulder. It was comfy. He smelled good. Kris obviously didn’t mind, so he stayed. It wasn’t that weird. Probably.

Sehun was in his freshman year dorm, where his roommate had left after just a few weeks, and Sehun had pushed the beds together to make on big mega-bed. There were purple candles everywhere. He was naked, and someone, an alpha, held him tight in his arms from behind, one hand stroking low on his stomach, between his hips, and he felt safe and secure because Sehun was a beta and this was fine.

The alpha rolled him over onto his stomach and stroked his huge hands over Sehun’s shoulder blades, down his back, up and down his thighs, and finally came to rest on his ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading. Sehun moaned when the alpha’s thumbs dipped into the crevice and pulled his cheeks apart.

The scene slipped away and Sehun found himself tipped sideways across Kris’s legs in the living room. Everything still felt languid and sensual. One of Kris’s hands pet over his side, heavy and warm, and Sehun drowsily twisted around to lie on his back. His eyes slid open a fraction, just enough to blink up into Kris’s handsome face, gazing affectionately down at him, and then he closed them again.

He was in the shower, hot water running over his skin, and there were two fingers scissoring deep in his ass. There was rarely a shower where he didn’t do this anymore. Whenever Baekhyun lube was in there, which was about eighty percent of the time, Sehun couldn’t resist.

Sehun twisted the fingers deeper, stroking and pushing, trying to find his sweet spot. He was close, he could feel it, but he couldn’t quite find it. Maybe if he pressed a little deeper.

But the fingers wouldn’t respond anymore. Sehun tried to make the fingers in his ass do what he told them, but they moved on their own accord, and Sehun whined and clutched onto the warm body in front of him and buried his nose in their shoulder. They smelled like alpha. Sehun ground down onto the fingers and breathed deeply, and then realized that the fingers weren’t his. They belonged to the alpha in front of him, either Chanyeol of Kris, he wasn’t sure, but he knew they would take good care of him. They would make him feel safe and good. He fastened his lips onto their neck and sucked. He recognized the smell of him. It was Kris.

Kris wasn’t moving his fingers enough. Or at all. He couldn’t feel the shower running anymore, and Kris’s skin under his lips felt weirdly dry and loose. Like fabric.

The shower faded, but Kris didn’t, and Sehun felt the man’s strong arm wrapped around his shoulders holding him up against his chest, while his other hand stroked over Sehun’s stomach and thigh. His mouth was pressed against Kris’s clothed shoulder, which explained the fabric feel, and he mouthed at it weakly. He pressed a hand up against Kris’s broad chest.

“Sehun…”

Kris’s voice was so deep and so close, vibrating through his chest, and he let a soft moan escape his lips and his knees drifted apart. Kris’s hand slid up his inner thigh, closer and closer to where his dream had left him feeling achingly empty. His breath quickened, his head tipped back. His arm felt so heavy, but he pushed a hand up Kris’s chest and over his shoulder until he found his neck. He used his grip on the back of Kris’s neck to pull himself upright more, and pushed his fingers into Kris’s hair so he could pull his face down.

Kris’s lips were so soft against his. Soft yet firm, licking past Sehun’s lips with hungry intent. Sehun had fought so much last time. He couldn’t remember why. This time it felt so right to open up for him, to guide Kris’s hand between his legs. Kris pushed the tips of his fingers against Sehun’s empty hole through his pants, and Sehun arched and moaned. He wanted more, so much more, and he knew Kris would take good care of him. He would make Sehun feel so good.

“Kris…” he murmured against the other’s lips, and Kris hummed and pulled him closer.

“I’m here, beautiful.” He whispered, and his mouth slid down Sehun’s jaw, kissing all the way, and then down the long column of Sehun’s neck.

Sehun gasped and held on to Kris tighter. Kris’s mouth on his neck felt oddly intense, and Sehun didn’t quite want to call it wrong, but…

Kris’s lips parted, and Sehun felt the sharp edges of his teeth graze along the soft skin of his neck dangerously close to his jugular, and an angry growl ripped out of his throat, and all of a sudden he was awake, and he wasn’t a beta, he was an alpha, and Kris’s hand between his legs felt like a leash around his neck.

He thrashed and rolled off Kris’s lap, onto the floor, and staggered upright, only to fall again. His legs felt like jelly. He was embarrassingly hard.

“Sehun!”

He heard Kris stand up from the couch, and he whipped around to growl furiously. Anything to keep Kris from coming closer. But his growl turned into a pathetic whine when he saw Kris standing over him, so big and handsome, and part of Sehun wanted to roll over on his back and let Kris do whatever he wanted to him.

Kris looked worried, eyes wide and thick eyebrows drawn together. He took one step closer, and Sehun felt another panicked whine escape his throat. He scrambled to his feet and ran.

As soon as his bedroom door slammed behind him, Sehun collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball, body heaving with frantic gasps. He felt so weak, so unbelievably weak, embarrassed and ashamed. He could fantasize in the shower all he wanted. That wasn’t real. He could kiss Kris in front of the omegas. That was all explainable. It had been nothing but a guilty pleasure before, something that could be ignored, but not anymore.

Panic and humiliation gnawed at his chest. Kris knew. Kris knew that he would bare his throat and spread his legs for another alpha. He had willingly submitted.

 

Kris evidently didn’t tell anyone, because over the next couple days, no one treated Sehun any differently. Which was great, of course, but that didn’t mean Sehun felt any better about it. Even if no one else knew, he knew that he was a pathetic excuse for an alpha who had submitted to another alpha and then ran away whimpering with his tail between his legs.

The school was in the full swing of midterms, which made it easy for Sehun to claim he was ‘busy’ and disappear from the house whenever possible. He knew Kris still came by. He could smell him whenever he came home just as clearly as he could smell any omega. One time he even came home while Kris was sitting on the couch, having a study party with his other house mates. Sehun said a brief hello to Jongin, claimed to be very tired, and locked himself in his room without acknowledging how hard Kris was trying to catch his eye.

He didn’t finger himself in the shower anymore. He firmly cut himself off. Not worth the self-loathing. Instead, he stood under the hot water and planned out what exactly he would do when he eventually had to confront Kris. He would regain his honor somehow. Probably by beating the fuck out of Kris, or at least standing strong and tall and acting like a good self-respecting alpha who didn’t want to bury his face in Kris’s broad shoulders and breath in his incredible scent.

He got the chance when Kris found him hunting for a book in the library. Just his luck, Kris managed to corner him in a dead end, where the two book shelves on either side met the wall. Any thought of being strong and impressive flew out of his mind when Kris appeared at the end of the aisle, and his stomach dropped into his shoes. Last time they were alone…

Kris looked really good in a tight dark green shirt and a jacket. His blond hair was perfect as always, lips soft and pink, eyes dark and handsome. He began to walk down the aisle, and Sehun’s back hit the wall, book clutched protectively to his chest.

“Sehun?”

“D-don’t, please. Just go.”

“Sehun, I’m sorry.” Sehun wasn’t exactly sure what Kris was apologizing for. It took him aback. Kris hadn’t done anything wrong. “A-are you okay?”

Sehun tried to decide what answer would make him leave. Having the other boy so close reminded Sehun just how much he wanted him. Kris’s closeness was just as tempting as it was terrifying.

“Yup. Fine. I’m good, please leave me alone.”

Kris’s broken expression made Sehun feel awful. “Okay, I’m sorry. I just. I thought you were awake. I just want you to know that.” He turned to go, shoulders sagging. And Sehun blinked in confusion. He couldn’t help but call after him.

“Kris.”

The other boy turned around, looking hopeful, and Sehun hoped he wouldn’t come any closer. “I’m sorry.” Kris’s hopeful look colored with confusion. “I was awake.”

Kris stared at him, processing Sehun’s words, and Sehun felt like he was wilting under Kris’s gaze. He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes, back still pressed to the wall. When he opened them again, Kris was gone.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin’s drama provided a good distraction. Kyungsoo was apparently spotted out on a date with some omega no one in the house had ever met. Jongin was distraught.

“Sehun, why do I feel like this? I just like him so much. Why can’t he see that?”

Comforting Jongin had been a full time job for the past two days now. Sehun was glad of it. It gave him an outlet for his injured alpha pride. If it wasn’t taking care of an unhappy beta, it would have been picking extra fights with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Though fighting Kyungsoo really wasn’t out of the question at this point.

“I don’t know, Jongin. You aren’t exactly subtle. He’s just a fucking idiot.”

“Should I get over him?” Jongin snuggled further into his arms where they were cuddling on Jongin’s bed. Sehun ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his back soothingly.

“I mean, you can try if you want to, but getting over feelings isn’t an easy thing to do.” God did Sehun know. These days he couldn’t close his eyes without imagining the feeling of Kris’s lips against his.

“He’s a good guy, right?”

“Yes?” Though right now Sehun kind of wanted to break Kyungsoo’s nose. “He’s smart and nice and his head is mostly in the right place.”

“He’s a good alpha. He could have any omega he wanted. He would never want a beta.”

“That’s bullshit, Jongin. I have sex with betas all the time, what does that make me? Maybe he’s not actively looking for a beta, but that doesn’t mean he won’t want you. The person is a lot more important than their biology.”

Jongin sniffled. “I was talking to someone recently and I mentioned my problem with Kyungsoo. Just that he was an alpha and getting him to like me was hard, and they told me to get over it because alphas are the smallest percentage of people, and betas need to leave them alone so as many omegas as possible can get alphas.”

“Well that’s total bullshit.”

“But alphas are the smallest percentage.”

“Yes, I know that. I’m saying its bullshit that you need to leave Kyungsoo to the omegas. If you could make Kyungsoo happier than all those omegas, then you shouldn’t give him up. Besides, that’s also implying that omegas can’t be happy without an alpha, and that’s bullshit.”

Jongin sniffled again and picked fitfully at the buttons on Sehun’s shirt.

“Is sex with omegas better than sex with betas?”

Sehun sighed and kissed Jongin’s head. “No, I don’t think so. I like both. A lot of alphas prefer omegas. I’ve met some alphas who prefer betas, just because they like a little more challenge. But I think when it comes down to it, most alphas prefer the person they want to be with, no matter what their biology is. If I like someone, it doesn’t matter if they’re a beta or an omega. While I’m with them, if they’re a beta, then I prefer betas.”

Jongin popped open the button and traced a finger down the bare skin underneath, right over Sehun’s heart. “What if it was an alpha?”

“Uh…” Sehun hoped Jongin didn’t notice his heart rate picking up. “That would be really difficult. Alphas aren’t really sexually or romantically compatible with each other.”

“I know. Just hypothetically.”

“Hypothetically I would try to get over it before it got violent or damaging.”

“You alphas are so volatile.”

“First you people call me passive, then you call me volatile, I just can’t win, can I?”

Jongin giggled. “You’re kind of a weird alpha, Sehun.”

Sehun pursed his lips. Jongin glanced up when Sehun didn’t giggle with him.

“You know I mean that as a good thing, right?”

“I don’t want to be a weird alpha. Sometimes I don’t think other alphas take me seriously.”

“That’s dumb, because everyone I know respects the crap out of you, but its not because you beat it into people like a lot of alphas do. You’re the best alpha I know, and that includes Kyungsoo, because you know when to ignore your instincts. Like when you step back and let Baekhyun be our de facto leader, or when you made out with Kris to get everyone to stop fighting. I wish I’d seen that by the way. You know that alpha pride isn’t everything. Hell, most of the population doesn’t have it, and we get by just fine.”

Sehun smiled against Jongin’s hair.

“So if any alpha could get over their instincts long enough to be with someone they really wanted, even if it was another alpha, it would be you.”

Sehun heaved a shaky sigh. “I know but… hypothetically, if an alpha was with another alpha because they were okay with submitting, they wouldn’t feel like much of an alpha. Especially if the feelings for another alpha came only after realizing they wanted to submit.”

Jongin was quiet. His fingers wandered inside Sehun’s shirt to play with his nipple. It was something he did a lot when they cuddled.

“Being an alpha isn’t all about who tops during sex, Sehun. Making yourself vulnerable is a lot braver than taking control. Other alphas might judge you for it, but they’re the smallest percentage of the population, and you’d get nothing but respect from everyone else.”

Sehun buried his face in Jongin’s soft hair and heaved a shaky sigh. “I’m supposed to be the one comforting you.”

“You’re going through shit too. You hide it well, but I’m your best friend for a reason. Am I helping?”

“Yeah, yeah you are. Its just… its hard, Jongin. All my instincts are rejecting this.”

“If it’s something you want, give it a chance. Its not hurting anyone.”

Sehun remembered how blissful he had felt with Kris’s hand between his legs while he let the alpha kiss him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give up control.

 

That night he waited until everyone else had gone to bed before locking his door and digging the lube out of his dresser drawer. After so long, sinking his fingers into his body felt like nothing but sweet relief. He’d forgotten how good it felt. He thought about Kris the whole time, his scent and his eyes and the way he’d called Sehun beautiful. He imagined being soft and weak and helpless as Kris worshiped and used his body. He came so hard he saw stars, with Kris’s name on his lips.

 

He managed to avoid Kris for another week, until it was time for the house’s usual Friday night beer pong get together. Sehun sat on the couch and rubbed Jongin’s back while the beta sulked about Kyungsoo’s absence.

Even though Sehun was braced for the inevitable, he still stiffened up when the front door opened and Kris’s rich scent wafted into the room. He kept his eyes down as Kris paired up with Baekhyun to kick Taehyung and Chanyeol’s ass at beer pong. The rest of the room got gradually more and more sloshed until Baekhyun and Chanyeol started taking turns smacking each others butts and laughing hysterically. Sehun stayed sober. Booze was the last thing he needed with Kris in the room, and he had to monitor Jongin’s drinking anyway.

Kyungsoo came back with a wide grin on his face and told the room at large that his date had gone really well, and Jongin slouched into Sehun’s shoulder and gripped his arm so tightly it hurt.

“Sehun, I want to go to bed.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

Jongin cried himself to sleep while clutching Sehun’s hand, which didn’t take long, thankfully, but it still left Sehun feeling unhappy and frayed at the edges.

The living room was empty, save for one person sitting on the couch, can of coke in his hand.

“Where did everyone go?”

Kris looked up and set down his coke. “They all moved on to another party. Is Jongin alright?”

“Just sad. He’s asleep now.”

“Kyungsoo is being an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

Kris stood and walked towards him, and Sehun’s stomach clenched up with the urge to run. But he promised himself he’d stand tall this time.

“Sehun, I want to talk, but if you want me to come back when there are people around I can do that.”

Sehun shook his head. “I think its probably a better idea to be alone for this.”

Kris stopped in front of him, just a few paces away. Sehun’s hands shook.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh… I’m—I’m fine. Just. I just…”

He gave up and let his head hang in defeat.

Kris took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry. That day on the couch. I guess I just thought that you wanted—that you were okay with—I dunno. I guess I thought you were more awake than you were. I shouldn’t have assumed. I should have woken you up.” He reached up with a big hand and scratched awkwardly at the back of his head.

Sehun didn’t quite understand why Kris was still apologizing.

“I already told you, I was awake. That’s not the problem.”

“O-oh?”

“Do you really think I’m mad at you?”

There was tension building under Sehun’s skin, the combination of frustration on Jongin’s behalf and frustration over his own conflicting desires. And Kris was just refusing to get it.

“Well, you avoided me for nearly three weeks and you won’t look at me.”

“You’re an alpha too. How do you not understand what’s going on?”

Sehun could see Kris involuntarily reacting to Sehun’s aggressive tone with stiff shoulders and tense muscles.

“Then what’s wrong?”

The words ‘I want you and I’m scared’ got stuck in Sehun’s throat. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Kris stared. Sehun looked over Kris’s shoulder to avoid his eyes. ‘I want you to fuck me and it makes me feel like shit’ got stuck too.

“I-I just. I’m not supposed to feel like this.”

Kris’s breath hitched, just a little. “Like what?”

“God dammit, Kris.”

Sehun surged forward smashed their lips together. God he’d missed this. Kris grunted in surprise and grabbed hold of Sehun’s hips. For a second Sehun was worried Kris would push him off, but he kissed back fiercely.

This time no one was around to watch them. Sehun knew he wanted to let Kris take the lead, but as soon as Sehun started to let go, his gut rebelled. Kris tugged a hand through his hair and forced his head back, and Sehun pushed away from Kris and stumbled back. He took a deep breath and regrouped, but instantly missed Kris’s warmth.

“Sehun, what—“

Sehun dove back in, throwing his arms around Kris’s neck and licking past his lips. Kris regained control quickly, easily dominating, and Sehun’s stomach fluttered. A whine squeaked out of his throat. Kris slowed out of concern. Sehun turned his face away from Kris’s and pressed his forehead into Kris’s shoulder and gripped his arms. The panic ebbed away.

A big hand slid up and down Sehun’s back until he relaxed. Kris’s heady scent was so strong, so close, and it turned Sehun on just as much as it put him on edge. He turned his face to the side and attached his lips to Kris’s neck.

Kris stiffened and growled. The hands on Sehun’s back dug their fingers into his skin, and Sehun shuddered. A hand tangled roughly in Sehun’s hair and pulled his face away from Kris’s neck, growl still rumbling in his chest, and this time when Kris’s pushed their lips together, Sehun gave easier. Kris’s tongue mapped out his mouth, lips insistent and demanding, and Sehun moaned as he followed Kris’s lead. His hands shook. It felt so wrong to let the other boy plunder his mouth like this, but there was a sick sort of pleasure in the wrongness. The way his gut twisted felt kind of good.

The hand that wasn’t in Sehun’s hair drifted down to his ass and squeezed, and another feral growl rumbled out of Sehun’s throat as he jerked his face away. Kris pulled him roughly closer by the back of the neck. Sehun stiffened and the growl got louder.

“You’re sending me very mixed signals right now, Sehun.”

It took a few deep breaths to get the growling to taper off, and another few to relax. Kris gave his ass another tentative squeeze, and Sehun stiffened and his breath hitched, but he managed to keep the growling under control. Kris’s hand on his ass and the back of his neck felt good. Threatening, but in a way that made Sehun feel hot between the legs.

“This is really hard for me, Kris. I’m trying.”

“I don’t know what you want.”

What did Sehun want? Obviously they wouldn’t be able to get very far very fast if Kris had to wait every thirty seconds while Sehun got his instincts under control. He wanted to lie down and spread his legs and get fucked by Kris’s giant alpha cock, preferably while Kris held him down somehow. He wanted to be thoroughly dominated, but right now any attempt Kris made to do that was panic inducing.

It had been easy to let himself go when he’d been half asleep. Kris’s lips and hands had felt like heaven. But Sehun couldn’t just be half asleep the whole time. Maybe he could smoke a lot of weed to produce a similar effect, but he wanted to be sober for this. The difference was headspace. Sehun just had to find that submissive headspace somehow.

“Growl at me.”

Kris looked down at him in confusion. “You want me to growl at you?”

There was heat in Sehun’s cheeks. He nodded.

A low dangerous growl rumbled in Kris’s chest. It vibrated through Sehun’s body, making him shiver, limbs feeling a little limp. Kris’s growl was unusually powerful, even for an alpha, and the sound made him want to get down on his knees and bare his throat.

Something in Sehun’s reaction must have clicked with Kris, because suddenly he was being pushed backwards. His back met his bedroom door. Kris crowded him in and kissed him hard, and Sehun felt the fight spark back up.

“So I’m going to have to make you submit? You want to feel like you put up a fight?”

Sehun groaned and pushed into Kris’s weight. That was exactly what he needed. He needed to feel like he hadn’t just handed himself over, that at the very least he gave himself up to Kris because Kris earned it.

“Give me a safe word.”

“Uh… dragon?”

“Works for me.”

Kris opened the door to Sehun’s room and Sehun yelped and fell backwards onto the floor inside. He tried to push himself back up, hissing in pain, but Kris was on him in a moment, pressing him down into the floor. His chest rumbling threateningly, and Sehun thrashed and growled back.

It took more than a few minutes for Kris to wrestle Sehun’s arms above his head. Even with Kris’s occasional snarl, which always left Sehun feeling a little dazed, Sehun still put up a fight. By the time Sehun stilled, wrists captured above his head and Kris’s thigh jammed between his legs, there were bruises forming on both of them. Kris kissed gently at the corner of Sehun’s mouth until his breathing steadied.

“You look good like this.”

Sehun huffed and twisted in protest, but Kris just pressed his thigh harder between Sehun’s legs, and Sehun hissed and froze.

Kris nipped teasingly at Sehun’s lips, and Sehun grinded up against Kris’s thigh. He could feel the other boy’s hardness against his hip, and was surprised to find that he was even harder than Sehun.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Kris chuckled and rocked down. “You have no idea how fun this is.”

Sehun did have an idea. He was an alpha too. He could only imagine how sickly satisfying it would be to force another alpha into sexual submission. Even with the best, most respectful intentions, there was no way Kris could have avoided the head rush. It was exactly the reason this was so taboo. The only reason alphas could live in society peacefully together was by a kind of respectful truce to avoid any real fighting. A little teasing, some harsh words, and even a few punches here and there were fine, but sex took undermining another alpha’s dignity to a whole new level. Granted, generally people didn’t consider that it could be consensual.

The fact that Kris was getting off on Sehun’s weakness made Sehun’s gut clench with discomfort and heat flood his cheeks, but there was no denying the twisted arousal he felt as Kris gazed down at him with a predatory hunger. Sometimes Sehun gave the same look to omegas and betas he fucked, but Sehun never thought he would be on the receiving end of it. He whined and shrank away from Kris’s body, but Kris’s weight didn’t leave him anywhere to go. Kris’s lips found his again, and Sehun opened his mouth immediately to let the other boy in.

As Sehun relaxed again, Kris released Sehun’s wrists so he could reach down and push his shirt up, and Sehun wrapped his arms around Kris’s neck. Kris’s fingers skated over bare skin. Shivers ran up Sehun’s spine, and he tensed and flexed, because he wanted Kris to feel hard lines and firm muscle, just to remind him what he was fucking with. Kris hummed low in his throat, not quite a growl, and dug his fingers hard into Sehun’s bare sides, hard enough to bruise.

Kris must have been trying to provoke him. Sehun grunted and abruptly flipped them over. He was tired of having Kris on top of him. It had been beginning to make him anxious.

The wrestling began again in earnest. Sehun elbowed Kris in the jaw, Kris raked his nails down Sehun’s back. He had a distinct height and weight advantage, and after a few more rough, painful minutes, Kris had Sehun clutched against his chest, arms pinned between them, and Sehun growled and wiggled around, but he couldn’t escape.

And then Kris hand came down hard on Sehun’s ass. Sehun yelped. Kris hit him again, just as hard, and Sehun gasped and thrashed. His giant hand covered most of Sehun’s ass, making the pain all the worse. Sehun snapped out of his surprise at the next spank and began snarling furiously, but Kris kept a continuous rumble going low in his throat, and his slaps got harder.

Soon the slaps stopped making Sehun angry, because he was less inclined to bite Kris for spanking him and more inclined to beg him to stop. Each slap hurt like hell, and the next always came too fast. No time to recover. The pain just multiplied. At spank ten or so Sehun’s growls gave way to whimpers. Wetness stung his eyes. He was so turned on. At spank fifteen he was shaking and panting with pain. Screw dignity.

“Kris, Kris please.”

Thank god, Kris stopped. Sehun took a few deep, relieved breaths as Kris gave his ass a final squeeze and then let his hand drift up Sehun’s back to rub soothingly between his shoulders.

“Look at me, Sehun, let me see your face.”

Sehun squeezed his eyes shut and felt a tear spill onto his cheek. He shook his head.

“Look at me.” This time it was a command. Sehun whined pathetically and reluctantly pulled back to look down into Kris’s face, afraid of being spanked again if he didn’t. The alpha cooed and brushed a thumb over Sehun’s parted lips to feel his shaky breath, and then wiped the tear from under his eye. Sehun took another shaky breath and huddled down into Kris’s chest. His ass burned and throbbed. When Kris released him, Sehun rolled off him onto the floor.

“Ready to behave yet?”

Sehun growled quietly, because no one ever said he was going to fucking behave, especially not after that, but immediately regretted it. Kris yanked him up off the floor by the back of the neck and slammed him hard into a wall.

“Ah!—“ Sehun saw stars, and pain bloomed from his shoulders all the way down to his hips. He couldn’t breath.

He would have collapsed to the ground, but Kris pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again, and then grabbed his wrists and slammed those against the wall too on either side of his head and pinned them there. A thigh forced its way between Sehun’s legs, and the loudest, most threatening growl Sehun had ever heard tore from Kris’s chest.

Sehun felt dazed, eyes wide as he gasped for breath. Kris was so strong. Sehun hurt all over, the clear looser of the fight, and Kris’s growl was so much more powerful than any noise Sehun could even dream of making. He realized he was trembling, whether from fear or arousal or both, he wasn’t sure. Without even thinking he closed his eyes and bared his throat, letting his head tip back against the door in a gesture of submission. How could he challenge that kind of power?

There was a moment of tense silence until Kris leaned forward and kissed his way up Sehun’s exposed throat, teeth nipping, and Sehun shuddered and went limp. Kris’s thigh between his legs was the only thing holding him up.

“Good boy, Sehun. You’re such a good boy for me.” He released Sehun’s wrists, and Sehun wrapped his shaking arms around Kris’s neck and pulled him close. “I’m going to take such good care of you. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Sehun nodded as he buried his face in Kris’s shoulder. Big hands covered Sehun’s sore ass and lifted, and Sehun whimpered at the burn and the loss of pressure against his crotch, but he wrapped his legs around Kris’s waist anyway. Kris carried Sehun across the room like he was made of feathers and set him down on the bed, and then immediately started in on Sehun’s pants. He rolled Sehun onto his stomach to pull them down, patting his ass gently on the way.

“That’s not so bad. I was worried I hit you too hard, but it’s just a little pink.” When Kris rubbed and squeezed it hurt, but it wasn’t unbearable. If anything it just made Sehun harder.

The shock was fading a little. Sehun’s hands shook less, and he was able to remember that Kris was just another one of his friends, not some kind of god. Not that Sehun was rethinking his submission. Kris climbed up on the bed so he could pull Sehun into his lap as he rolled him over again, and Sehun found himself in a similar position to the one on the couch, except this time he was fully awake and not wearing pants, and Kris’s handsome face above him made his insides churn with need. Kris was so strong. He would take care of Sehun. He was safe.

Kris’s giant hand wrapped itself around Sehun’s cock, and Sehun let his head tip back with a sigh. Kris stroked him slowly but firmly.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Sehun?”

God, those massive fingers would feel amazing in Sehun’s ass. The could reach deeper and stretch him wider than Sehun’s ever could. Sehun wondered if he’d be able to take Kris’s knot. He shivered.

“Please.”

“Where’s your lube?”

Sehun thought about it for a minute and then blushed. “Um. In my closet, in the shower caddy.”

“You been fucking people in the shower?”

“N-not exactly.”

Kris’s hand stilled on his dick.

“Sehun, do you finger yourself?”

Sehun pursed his lips. Kris wouldn’t find that weird, right? Not while they were in this position. His whole face burned as he nodded.

Kris’s silence killed him. God, if even Kris judged him for this he would never be able to look in a mirror again.

“Holy fuck that’s so hot.”

Sehun’s relieved breath rushed out in a whoosh.

“Seriously I can’t believe how hot you are. How am I this lucky? Fucking an alpha has been a guilty fantasy of mine for forever.”

“Really? I’ve only wanted this for like a month? Maybe a little more?”

“That’s about as long as you’ve known me.”

Sehun remembered suddenly that the first time he ever came with something in his ass was the same day he met Kris.

“Um. Well, yes, but its mostly unrelated. Mostly.”

Kris looked kind of disappointed and Sehun felt bad.

“If it makes you feel better, the first time I fingered myself, I came thinking of you.”

“Fucking Christ, Sehun.” He breathed, and then pulled Sehun close to kiss him deeply. His lips were warm and soft and demanding, and Sehun didn’t want to fight this time. Just like on the time on the couch, Sehun felt safe and warm.

“I’m going to go get your lube.”

As Kris dug the lube out of the closet, Sehun sat up and took a few deep breaths. By the time Kris returned Sehun was feeling a little bit more like himself. When Kris crawled back into the bed, Sehun pushed him back against the wall and straddled his lap and kissed him. He was so used to being taller than everyone, but he felt dwarfed in Kris’s arms. He could feel how thick Kris’s arms were under his t-shirt. Speaking of which. He tugged angrily at Kris’s shirt until Kris slapped his hands away and removed his shirt himself, and Sehun eagerly ran his hands over Kris’s bare skin.

Kris pulled Sehun’s shirt over his head as well, leaving him completely naked on Kris’s lap, and then ran his hands all over Sehun’s body while they kissed, like he couldn’t get enough.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” Kris breathed against Sehun’s lips, and Sehun moaned. Kris’s hands traveled up and down his back, over his shoulders, and then over his thighs and hips. Then they gripped his waist and slid heavily up his chest. Sehun couldn’t focus on the kiss, too distracted, especially when the hands closed over his ass and squeezed, and Sehun arched his back and pressed back into them, even while he winced in pain.

A finger dipped between his cheeks and teased his rim. Sehun immediately tensed up and growled.

“It’s so fucking hot when you growl at me.”

Sehun blushed as the growl stuttered off. The finger continued to massage his hole, and Sehun relaxed.

“You have a really cute little mouth, Sehun. I want to see it on my cock.” Sehun whined as Kris unbuttoned his pants. “Could you do that for me while I finger you?”

He kind of wanted to, actually. But his pride was so compromised already.

Kris waited patiently for his response with a hand twisted in Sehun’s hair and his mouth hovering close. His finger pressed his hole, over and over again.

“Make me.”

“I can’t force you to do this.”

“Kris, please.” He had a safe word for a reason.

Kris tugged lightly on Sehun’s hair as he considered, and then gently pushed Sehun’s head down towards his crotch. Sehun resisted. Kris growled and shoved, and Sehun found his face just inches away from Kris’s undone zipper. Kris’s alpha musk was much stronger this close to his crotch, and Sehun breathed it in with a gasp. Kris’s other hand worked his pants enough to push both them and his underwear down over his hips and pulled out his dick.

Sehun straight up whimpered when he saw it, long and thick. It matched the rest of him, right down to intimidating and pretty. It was definitely bigger than Sehun’s, he thought bitterly, and shrank back. Kris pulled him closer. Kris was very strong. Sehun gave in too easily. After some very half hearted resistance, the head of Kris’s dick smudged against his cheek and smeared across his lips.

“Look at this, Sehun, my knot is already starting to swell.”

Sehun wrapped his hand around Kris’s cock and smiled when the other boy tensed up. Having another alpha’s hand on his dick would no doubt make him a little nervous, no matter what position the other alpha was in. But sure enough, the base of Kris’s cock had just the slightest hint of a swell in it.

Sehun tentatively mouthed at Kris’s dick. It wasn’t that he’d never given head. He was in the slowly growing minority of alphas who consented to suck dick, which was something omegas and betas especially always loved. Kris was bigger than anyone he’d ever been with by a long shot, and unlike the tantalizing scent of omegas and betas, Kris’s dick didn’t necessarily smell like something he wanted to put in his mouth. There was something much dirtier and more degrading about sticking the tip of his tongue out and giving the underside of Kris’s dick a tiny lick.

He could feel Kris’s cock pulse under his lips. Sehun licked again, and then moved up to suck sweet kisses into the head.

“Fuck, Sehun.”

Sehun blinked up at him from under his eyelashes like an omega, with just a little more resignation, and Kris moaned and pulled Sehun’s hair.

“Come on, let me finger you.” He pulled Sehun’s body around so that his head rested on Kris’s lap and he could reach between Sehun’s spread legs. Sehun continued to lap gently at the head of Kris’s dick while Kris poured lube on his fingers, and then there was a cold, gooey press against his entrance.

Sehun felt filthy. On his back, licking another alphas dick while the alpha prodded his asshole, and he must have tensed up and growled again, because Kris’s other hand yanked hard at his hair, and he snarled. Sehun shuddered and went limp.

“You’re squeezing the fuck out of my dick, Sehun. It hurts. I’m worried about your teeth.”

“S-sorry.”

Another low rumble from Kris forced him to relax completely, and then Kris’s finger pushed up into him. Sehun whimpered.

“You’re loose. How long has it been since you fingered yourself?”

“Um.” He’d taken a shower after dinner. “What time is it?”

“Oh my god.” Kris sank a second finger up into Sehun’s body, and Sehun gasped. His fingers were long and thick and at a much better angle than Sehun’s ever were.

Sehun moaned against Kris’s dick as the fingers shallowly thrust into his body. It felt so good, with just the hint of nerves to keep him on edge. Kris crooked his fingers and Sehun’s whole body trembled at the pleasure. It felt so much better this when he didn’t have to do it himself.

“I’ve wanted to do this to you since I first saw you,” Kris said as he pulled his fingers out to reapply lube and added a third. Sehun whimpered. “When you came into the living room that first time looking like you wanted to fight, I just wanted to hold you down and hear you beg for my knot. Sometimes I imagine fucking alphas, just for the power trip, but I never actually considered fucking any specific alpha in real life until I saw you. You’re so beautiful.” His free hand tugged Sehun’s hair, and Sehun closed his eyes and squeezed gently at Kris’s knot. Kris moaned and crooked his fingers deep inside, searching, until he finally brushed Sehun’s sweet spot.

“Nng—Ah!”

Sehun writhed and pulled his knees up to his chest, panting as Kris continued to brush over the spot, and pulled the head of Kris’s dick into his mouth just to keep himself quiet. It barely fit. He couldn’t believe Kris had been interested from the beginning. And he’d thought Kris liked Jongin.

“Fuck, Sehun, your mouth is amazing.” Kris rewarded him by slowly massaging the spot until Sehun’s lips were slack around his cock and little whimpers and moans slipped continuously from his throat. Precum dripped onto his stomach. His cheeks burned.

“Ready for a fourth finger?”

“Nng…”

Sehun had done four fingers on himself once, just for a couple seconds before deciding it wasn’t really worth it. It had been about the same as Kris’s three fingers, which he was enjoying a lot at the moment, but four of Kris’s fingers would be way more than he had ever done before. Kris dripped lube over his fingers without pulling them out of Sehun’s body, and then slowly wiggled them past his rim. Sehun keened at the stretch.

“You’re doing good, baby.”

Sehun gave Kris a very annoyed growl, because the last thing he needed when he was trying to deal with the stretch was Kris calling him ‘baby.’ He let Kris’s dick slip from his mouth.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” Sehun bit out through gritted teeth.

It was hard to stay mad when Kris carefully circled his prostate and played with his hair. The pain faded to a satisfying stretch.

“You ready for my dick, Sehun?”

Sehun swallowed thickly and opted not to answer. It seemed too eager to say yes.

The fingers withdrew, and Sehun choked off a whine, and then yelped as he suddenly found himself being flipped over and pulled to his hands and knees.

“Can I cum inside you?”

Fuck that would be so hot. His stomach twisted nervously as Kris’s big hands came to rest on his hips, and Sehun felt the need to throw him off again. He sat up and pushed Kris’s hands off.

Kris gave him exactly three seconds to cool down, and then his hands grabbed Sehun’s hips again. Sehun put up a petulant struggle, pushing Kris’s hands off and whining when they came right back. Kris just seemed to be fucking with him. After just a few times, Kris captured both his wrists and pinned them behind his back, and then shoved him by the shoulders down onto the mattress with an angry growl that made Sehun’s dick twitch. He thrashed. Kris spanked his already bruised ass until he stilled with a pained wail.

Kris’s huge frame leaned down over him and pinned him to the bed, one hand squeezing Sehun’s wrists, and Sehun felt tiny and helpless and desperate with want.

“Answer me, Sehun. Can I cum inside you?”

He growled. Kris snarled back, right in his ear, and a shiver ran all the way up his spine. He bit his lip and nodded.

Kris released him to get lubed up, and Sehun rose to his elbows and knees. His stomach churned, and his hands shook, but the emptiness between his legs throbbed, so he gritted his teeth and braced himself.

A hand slid up his back and gripped the back of Sehun’s neck, and then the blunt head of Kris’s cock nudged against his entrance.

Sehun immediately froze up. A growl ripped involuntarily from his throat. This was the exact moment that all his instincts hardwired him against. He thrashed out from under Kris’s hands.

Kris growled back, deeper and louder than Sehun’s, and he yanked Sehun back into place by his shoulders. Sehun fought. Anything to keep Kris’s knot away from his ass. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to have his knees spread and hole gaping for an alphas dick. He was supposed to be the one on top.

“Come on, Sehun, relax. You said you wanted this.”

And he did, he really did, but the reality of it was too humiliating. He wasn’t ready, but he didn’t want to give up and quite.

Kris was too big and strong, and Sehun couldn’t escape. He was trapped. His growls turned to panicked whimpers. Kris tried growling at him again, and it helped, kind of, except that he went limp and started sobbing instead. Sehun hadn’t cried in front of anyone since he was a kid. His face flushed with shame, and the embarrassment only made him cry harder.

A big hand snaked around his chest and pulled him close. Kris nuzzled against the side of his face. “Sehun, we don’t have to do this.” His voice was soft, and he leaned in and pressed gentle kisses against his cheek, and Sehun reached down to the arm holding him tight and laced their fingers together. He wanted this. He wanted this so bad but even after everything he still hadn’t been about to give up control.

“I t-trust you. I trust you.” He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. “Just d-do it.”

Kris’s dick nudged his entrance again, and his insides jumped. He whimpered loudly and twisted away.

Kris sank his teeth into Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun screamed. Every muscled in his body went completely limp. The pain shot down his spine, throbbing hot and intense, and this time when Kris’s dick pressed against his entrance, Sehun didn’t flinch at all.

Kris pushed in, and Sehun couldn’t breath. It didn’t hurt. Not at all, actually. Kris had stretched him out well, and now there was only an all-consuming feeling of fullness. It felt perfect. So intense and good. It was only too easy for the other alpha to sink all the way in until his hips met Sehun’s ass. He groaned, loud and long, and Sehun choked on gasps.

“You okay?”

“Hnng…”

“Sehun.”

“M’good. Fuck me.”

The first long thrust had Sehun gasping into his pillow. He was still clutched to Kris’s chest. He could feel Kris’s low rumble against his back at the second thrust, and then he snapped his hips in harder and Sehun whimpered.

“Wanna fuck you hard, Sehun.”

Sehun nodded and let his knees slip farther apart. Kris leaned down to kiss gently at the bite on Sehun’s shoulder and came away with blood on his lips, and then he pulled his hips back and slammed deep into Sehun’s body. Sehun’s eyes rolled back in his head. The slight swell at the base of Kris’s cock slid past the first ring of muscles with no resistance.

Kris yanked Sehun upright against his body with a hand on his throat so he could thrust up into him, and Sehun wailed. He could feel Kris so deep, pounding hard into him, making him his.

“K-Kris…” He reached up to grab Kris’s hair and twisted around to look at him. Kris got the idea and kissed him, slow and dominating, and Sehun felt himself melting. He had no resistance left, just need. Kris’s cock felt so good inside him.

Kris bit Sehun’s lips and ran his hands up and down Sehun’s body, focusing on his narrow waist and his nipples and Sehun keened into his mouth.

After a while Kris growled and shoved him back down onto the bed and leaned over him. Sehun tried to push himself up on his elbows, but one of Kris’s big hand grabbed the back of his neck and held him down. A sharp smack landed on his ass, and Sehun felt himself shudder with arousal. His cock throbbed. Kris resumed thrusting, deeper and harder than before. It was all Sehun could focus on. He could hear all the gasps and moans he was making, without any idea of how to control them.

Kris braced himself with both of his forearms on Sehun’s back, bearing down with his full body weight, and Sehun knew he could never escape even if he wanted to. He tried to get out, just to feel Kris’s strength, and Kris just pushed him down into the bed and thrust harder.

Sehun’s knees slipped even wider, pressing his cock into the sheets. Kris shifted, just a little, and his next thrust slid right across Sehun’s sweet spot. He shouted and clawed at the pillow, more tears gathering in his eyes.

Sehun got lost in the pleasure. He didn’t know how long he laid there moaning and gasping, out of his mind, edging closer and closer to release. It was so good. He wanted it to last forever. He came back to himself when the uncomfortable stretch became too much to ignore. Kris’s half swollen knot caught on his rim with every thrust, stretching him even further.

“H-hurts…”

“I know, baby, hold on.” He thrust in a few more times and then stayed, rutting fast into Sehun’s body without pulling out. He rubbed along Sehun’s prostate with every jerk of his hips, and Sehun could feel his knot swell inside him, stretching him farther than he ever thought he could be. He wailed as his knuckles went white on the sheets, and he clenched around Kris’s knot as he came so hard his vision went fuzzy.

Behind him Kris grunted and jerked one last time, and then Sehun could feel his cock pulsing endlessly inside of him, heat spilling deep in his body.

Sehun gripped Kris’s hand tight as they came down. His hands shook. Kris tipped them gently to the side and pulled Sehun against his chest with a gentle kiss to the back of his head. Sehun felt overwhelmed. It was the most mind-blowing sex he’d ever had, but he had never felt more vulnerable in his entire life then lying in Kris’s arms in the aftermath, a knot still stretching him wide and plugging him full of Kris’s cum. He almost felt like a different person. Normal Sehun would never be comfortable with this. A few more anxious sobs shook him, and Kris squeezed him tighter.

“Sehun, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Gimme a moment.” He spent a few more minutes remembering how to breath with Kris clutching him tightly, and Kris’s arms still made him feel safe.

Sehun swallowed and took another few deep breaths. It was Kris who spoke first.

“I feel really bad.”

“What? Why?”

“I mean this whole thing; I feel like I keep fucking up. Like when we made out on the couch, for weeks I thought I’d accidentally sexually assaulted you, and then I was so glad I didn’t, but you still seemed so shaken up about it. And then I think I took for granted how hard this would be for you. And now you’re still crying. Did you even enjoy it? I was too rough, wasn’t I? I’m so sorry.”

“Kris, I enjoyed it.”

“Really?”

Sehun laughed weakly and tangled their fingers together. “Yeah. A lot. I wanted it rough. I needed to feel like I put up a fight. It felt really, really good. I think… I think I want to do it again. With you.”

Kris buried his face in Sehun’s hair and heaved his own shaky sigh. “Do you want to keep it casual?”

“For now, yeah. Because we’re both alphas. I’m still going to be an alpha, even if I let you fuck me sometimes, so I don’t know if I could comfortably do serious. I like feeling like this. Helpless and submissive or whatever. But I don’t want to feel like this all the time.”

“You can fuck me too.”

Sehun’s heart skipped a little.

“I can?”

“I’ve fantasized about fucking alphas forever, so I’m a lot more open to it than you are, I think. You won’t have to force me. Just take it slow.”

“Okay.”

Sehun shifted and then whimpered as Kris’s knot twisted inside him.

“Am I going to have to stay here until your knot goes down?”

“Since you don’t have the locking mechanism, I could probably pull out at any time, but it would hurt.”

“I feel so full.” He pressed his hand low on his abdomen, adding just the slightest pressure to the fullness inside him, and Kris groaned. Sehun wondered if he was just imagining the distended feeling, or if he could actually feel where Kris’s cock was filling him out.

“You are full. I don’t think I’ve ever cum so much in my life.” Kris took the corner of Sehun’s sheets and wiped the drying cum off Sehun’s stomach, and then he also pressed against the space between Sehun’s hips and rubbed. Sehun moaned brokenly and clenched around Kris’s knot.

“Are you really okay with this?”

“Kris, that was the best sex I’ve ever had, hands down, I’ve never been so turned on. It was really intense, but I liked that.”

“Okay, good.” Sehun could feel him smile against the back of his neck. “Me too.”

After a long time and a lot of cuddling, Kris knot was just beginning to come down, and they heard the sound of the front door opening. There was yelling. Sehun couldn’t tell if it was happy yelling or not. There was a beat of silence, a voice that Sehun recognized as Jongin’s except it sounded distressed, some more yelling, that was Kyungsoo, and then the distinct sound of crying.

“Holy shit, they made Jongin cry. I thought he was asleep.”

Sehun immediately yanked himself off Kris’s shrinking knot with a shout of pain. It took him a moment to focus on ignoring the pain burning his rim while liquid flowed down his thighs and Kris freaked out. He grabbed a towel and wiped off a little and yanked on a pair of sweatpants.

“Kris, please stay in here unless I need you. I don’t want them to see us together right now.”

Kris tried to protest, but Sehun yanked the door open and slammed it closed again behind him.

Sehun hadn’t fully considered his mobility before deciding to rush out to Jongin’s defense. His ass ached. Everything hurt, and he was bruised from about mid-thigh all the way to his shoulders. He winced when more of Kris’s spunk slid down his leg.

Jongin was standing close to the hallway doorway, crying while Kyungsoo stood and stared at him, wide eyed, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched stony-faced by the front door.

“Jongin, I’m here.” He lurched forward with a wince and Jongin turned and buried his face in Sehun’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Y-you and Kris were r-really loud so I couldn’t sleep. I came and s-sat out here. They came back and Kyungsoo was m-mad. He asked i-if I liked him and I—“ He bust into another round of sobs. Sehun looked around at the others. They all looked very shocked.

“Why did Kyungsoo ask you that?”

Jongin shrugged and then muttered “Oh god, you smell like…” between sobs.

Baekhyun chimed in helpfully. “On the way back Kyungsoo said he wanted to go tell Jongin all about his date, and Chanyeol and I told him that he wasn’t allowed to do that. We’re all drunk. Things got out.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo weren’t focused on Jongin at all. They were staring in horror at Sehun, and part of Sehun suddenly regretted telling Kris to stay in the room. But he needed to be here for Jongin, and he needed to fight this one on his own.

“I think we should go to bed and worry about this in the morning. You both probably need to think things over a bit.” He imagined what he must look like, hair mussed and cheeks streaked with tears. His whole body was covered with bruises. There was a large bloody bite mark on his shoulder. His legs shook, and no doubt he reeked of Kris’s cum and sex and weakness.

Jongin stumbled and leaned on him, and Sehun tried to readjust. His knees gave out, and Jongin had to yelp and catch him. When he looked up again, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked even more alarmed and disgusted, and for the first time Sehun felt kind of scared.

“O-okay lets g—“ He fell again, this time all the way to the floor, right on his ass. Coming out here had been a bad idea. The hand that grabbed his shoulder definitely wasn’t Jongin’s. Too rough. It didn’t help him up, either. It yanked Sehun over to expose his bruised back to the room. Jongin yelped again. “Soo!”

“Kris did this to you? Where is he? He better get the fuck out of here before I find him.”

Sehun snarled and yanked his arm away. “Don’t you dare, asshole.”

“S-soo, stop!” Jongin pleaded, and it was heartwarming to watch all Kyungsoo’s attention switch back to Jongin. Chanyeol’s didn’t though.

“Get up, Sehun.”

Sehun growled in annoyance, because he was already in the process, but with the soreness and the bruises, Sehun wasn’t getting very far without wincing heavily.

“You can’t even get up? What the fuck did he do to you? Should we call the cops?”

Jongin protested and Sehun shook his head. Kyungsoo pet Jongin between the shoulders and told him to hush because he didn’t know what was going on. Sehun wanted to punch him, and he was pleased to see Jongin knock his arm away.

“No! Kris didn’t force Sehun to do anything!”

“Jongin, you’re not an alpha, you wouldn’t get it. There’s no way Sehun would have let another alpha do that shit to him unless it was by force.”

Sehun shook his head furiously. “It wasn’t force. I wanted him to.”

“WHAT?” Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shouted at once.

Sehun flinched.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why the fuck would you want him to? Did he threaten you?”

“N-no—“ He wished he had been able to stand up before all this started. It was so much scarier with both alphas hovering over him. “This isn’t why I came out here. I’m not discussing this.”

“Like hell you’re not!” Chanyeol yanked him back onto his stomach despite Sehun’s growl. “You really expect me to believe this was all consensual? He fucking bit you! You’re an alpha, Sehun. Alphas don’t let people do this kind of shit to them.” He lightly kicked the inside of Sehun’s thigh, and Sehun winced when he felt wet fabric hit his skin. There was probably a huge wet spot between his legs. “You let him cum in you! That’s disgusting! OUCH!”

Chanyeol whirled around to find a very angry Baekhyun. “Good to know you think I’m disgusting for letting you cum in me. Leave him alone, Chanyeol.”

“You’re an omega, Baekhyun, you like that shit. Alphas would rather fucking die, okay?”

“I don’t like it, Chanyeol. I actually really don’t like it when you cum in me, but I tolerate it because I know you like it.”

“Fuck off, Baekhyun. Stop lying.”

He turned away from a very stunned Baekhyun back to Sehun. “That’s a really big wet spot. Did he knot you?”

“I’m not talking about this.” Behind Chanyeol, Baekhyun turned away, looking both furious and on the verge of tears and made his way towards the staircase. Sehun wanted to call out for him, because he and distraught Jongin were no match for two confused, angry alphas who were too stubborn to understand. Sehun was already so exhausted and strained. But Baekhyun looked drunk and distraught himself, and Sehun let him go.

“Yes, we are! Why the hell did he think he could do that! Your biology isn’t made to take knots! He could have really hurt you. Did he hurt you? Are you bleeding?”

Kyungsoo jumped in. “Why would you let him? That’s so fucking stupid.”

“Yeah, it is stupid.” Chanyeol pressed the toe of his shoe into Sehun’s ass, and Sehun whimpered in pain.

“What did he do to your ass?” Kyungsoo also poked Sehun’s ass with his toe, right in the middle of the most bruised part, and Sehun flinched and twisted away. He rolled back over onto his back, wincing at the bruises on his hips. Jongin tried to get between Sehun and Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo just pushed him gently but condescendingly out of the way.

“I mean we already knew you were really weak for an alpha, but this is a new low”

Sehun’s stomach clenched.

Chanyeol hummed in agreement. “Do you even count as an alpha anymore?”

Sehun should have snarled and struck out at him for that, but all the aggression had been beaten out of him all night, and it honestly hurt more than it bothered him. Sehun looked up at them both, trying to find the friends he knew in their faces, but they both looked angry and mean.

“W-why are you so mad about this?”

“Because this is disgusting, Sehun. And you should know that, so we’re worried about you.”

Of course. They thought it was disgusting, so they were punishing him for it. He was beginning to worry how far they would go to make him feel like shit. Not that they weren’t already doing a pretty good job of that.

Sehun tried to fight his way back into a standing position, ass burning, arms and legs still shaking, until Chanyeol gave him another shove with his shoe, and Sehun tumbled back down to the ground. Cold fear curled in his stomach.

“No, you stay down there until you explain yourself.”

Sehun’s eyes smarted with tears. Jongin protested and tugged on Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Chanyeol, maybe we should calm down…”

“No, you know what? No. A couple weeks ago I got yelled at and punched in the stomach because I thought Sehun kissing Kris was weird, and now Sehun let Kris fucking knot him, and I was right, and I’m pissed.” He got down next to Sehun and manhandled him over again. Sehun tried to twist away, but Chanyeol held onto him. He was starting to panic. Chanyeol’s hands dug into his skin, trapping him.  
“Look at this shit. Don’t you dare think of yourself as my equal if you like it when people do this to you.” He poked roughly at the bruises. Sehun whimpered and thrashed, but his arms were still too exhausted to be any help. “I can only fucking imagine what your ass looks like.” He reached down and pinched the tender swell of Sehun’s ass, and a sob bubbled out of Sehun’s throat. “You’re fucking pathetic, Sehun. This is wrong.”

Sehun tried to hide his face in his arms, as if that would disguise his sobbing, but Chanyeol just pushed him onto his back and pulled his arms away from his face. Sehun flushed with humiliation and cried harder. This was so much worse than submitting to Kris. He didn’t want this.

Jongin made a distressed noise and tried to pull Kyungsoo away, but the other boy wouldn’t move. The two alphas stood and stared down at him with shocked disdain. Alphas didn’t cry. Sehun tried to pull away from Chanyeol, but the other boy growled and pinned his arm to the floor. Sehun wondered if it was just instinct at this point. The other alphas smelled blood and had to take the opportunity to dominate a weak alpha.

“Kris!” He somehow managed to call between sobs, and hoped to god the other alpha could hear him. “Kris, help!”

WHAM

Even Kyungsoo jumped in surprise when Sehun’s door slammed open hard enough to dent the wall, and an extremely furious Kris stomped out of the room with the loudest, most furious growl Sehun had ever heard any alpha make, ever. It was like a bad action movie. Jongin screamed and fell over. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo scrambled backwards.

“You wanna know how Sehun got those bruises?” Kris snarled, and then grabbed Chanyeol by the neck and slammed him against a wall. Sehun was glad to see Kris was fully dressed.

Kris was about to punch the fuck out of a cowering Chanyeol when Baekhyun appeared like an angel at the top of the stairs, beautiful and terrible in his flannel pajama pants. “Kris, stop.”

Miraculously, Kris stopped.

“Don’t damage Chanyeol’s face. I need it for entertainment purposes. Let me deal with him.”

Sehun didn’t know if angry Kris or angry Baekhyun was scarier. Chanyeol seemed to think angry Baekhyun was. Kris backed off, and Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol by the ear and dragged him back up the stairs.

Kris rounded on Kyungsoo, who snarled and stood his ground. Some sort of angry stand off and tussle ensued. Sehun wasn’t really aware of it, because Jongin pulled him up off the floor and dragged him into the bathroom.

“I’m not putting you to bed without a shower.” Jongin wiped his tears away and held him close until he stopped sobbing. He helped Sehun out of his pants and began stripping himself.

Sehun was happy to stand under the hot water while Jongin washed his hair and scrubbed him down. Things had gone quiet outside.

“I hope Kris changes my sheets.” It was a weak attempt at being light hearted.

“He’ll have nowhere to lie down if he doesn’t, so he probably will.” Jongin sounded just as tired and strung out as Sehun did. His eyes were red and puffy.

He rinsed Sehun’s hair. Sehun took a shaky breath and rubbed his thumb over the bruises on his wrists. He felt awful. When he’d wanted to loose control, it hadn’t wanted it like that. Now he just felt pathetic.

“I’ve never seen you cry before.” Jongin said quietly.

“I haven’t cried in years. Or at least not until this whole Kris thing started.””

“Something tells me you cried a lot tonight.”

Sehun smiled weakly and nodded. “Most of it felt good.”

Jongin looked shy as he soaped up a washcloth and began washing Sehun’s arms. The soap stung the open bite on his shoulder. “I heard a lot of… Whatever you and Kris were doing earlier. You guys were really loud.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t stop us out of concern.”

“I mean, I trust you and Kris. And it was really hot.” He carefully washed Sehun’s back and chest. “Like, really really hot. I heard him spank you and slam you into the wall. Listening to you both growl like that was… I had to lie down. I might have touched myself a little.” He was blushing. Sehun smiled and pinched his cheek.

“I was supposed to run out and be your backup this evening. I’m sorry you ended up having to watch me cry and then give me a bath.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad I got to see you cry. Gosh, that sounds awful. But you’ve seen me cry a million times. It was kind of a relief that you can cry too, and that when you do I can be there for you. Even alphas cry sometimes. And I don’t think any less of you as an alpha, by the way.”

“After a couple hours of being slowly mentally and physically broken down, who wouldn’t cry?”

Jongin nodded and stopped to put more soap on the washcloth. His hands shook. “After all that, I’m not so sure I want to be with Kyungsoo. I can’t believe how he treated you.” He sniffled a little as he got down on his knees to wash each of Sehun’s legs, scrubbing off dried cum from the insides of his thighs. “I thought he was wonderful. I never thought he’d do something like that. I just can’t believe…” He stopped to take a couple stuttering breaths and wipe tears away from his eyes.

Sehun pet his hair. “I think they felt kind of threatened by the idea that an alpha can willingly submit to another alpha. I think they were angry with me for undermining their biology, in a way. He was drunk. Not that I’m excusing it.”

Jongin stood and wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist so he could bury his face in Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun held him tight and rubbed his back as Jongin shook with a few silent sobs before collecting himself. “I just… I like him so, so much. I want him more than anything, but I’ve never seen him act like that. It was scary and awful.”

“At least he’s better than Chanyeol.”

“They’re supposed to be your friends.”

Sehun kissed his wet hair and whispered soothing words. Usually comforting the beta gave him a feeling of purpose, like he knew he was using his alpha biology to help, but now he wasn’t sure his alpha biology was good enough to help. The serious blow to his confidence made itself known for the first time. Eventually Jongin got himself mostly back together.

“Um. I really should wash between your legs, but I can leave that to you if you want to.” His hand traveled down lightly over the curve of Sehun’s ass.

“You want to, don’t you?”

“Maybe a little.”

Sehun spread his legs. Jongin stepped back trailed his fingertips over Sehun’s hip and down past his dick, between his legs. His fingers skimmed over his swollen rim.

“Can, um. I-I don’t think I’m going to get a lot of chances in my life to ask this but…”

“You want to finger an alpha?”

“Yeah.”

Sehun laughed. “Okay, go ahead.”

Jongin immediately slipped two fingers into Sehun’s still loose, still very wet hole.

“Careful, the rim is really tender.”

“Damn, Kris must be huge.”

Jongin was slow and careful as he stroked Sehun’s inner walls and dug up inside him. It took him a very short time to find Sehun’s prostate and stroke slowly until he had Sehun trembling. He added a third finger, easy as anything, and kept playing. It was nice, with Jongin’s smaller fingers. Comfortable. Sehun sighed and rested his arms over Jongin’s shoulders for support, and arched his back to make Jongin’s angle easier.

They didn’t get beyond that. Both too mentally and emotionally exhausted.

“I’m never going to forget that.”

“You better not.”

Jongin helped him towel off. “I’m guessing you’re not available to cuddle tonight.”

“If Kris wants to stay the night, which I’m hoping he does, then no.”

“I might go cuddle with Baekhyun then. I think we’re in a pretty similar boat, and I don’t want to be alone.”

Sehun waited at the bottom of the stairs to make sure Baekhyun wanted Jongin to stay. Baekhyun looked more than happy to let Jongin in. His eyes were just as red and watery as Jongin’s were. Chanyeol was nowhere to be found.

Sehun hobbled back to his own room to find Kris asleep under fresh sheets. Sehun pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and crawled in beside him.

“Thank you.”

“Kyungsoo has a bloody nose and a couple bruises.”

“Good. Jongin isn’t sure he wants to be with him anymore.”

“Good.”

Sehun happily took up the position of little spoon, and Kris’s curled around him and held him tightly. He didn’t expect to sleep. He expected to shiver against Kris’s chest and feel miserable, but to his surprise the warmth of Kris’s arms bled the tension right out of him. There was a kind of safety and protection there that he’d never needed before. It took him no time at all to fall asleep.

 

When he woke up, sometime around seven in the morning, he slipped out of Kris’s arms and headed straight to the bathroom to throw up. Probably all the stress catching up on him. It hurt to move anything at all. His head spun. He did feel a little bit more like himself though. He was glad no one was awake to rub his back and treat him like he needed to be taken care of.

Despite the unrelenting nausea, he managed to drift off with his face on the toilet seat. He drifted in and out of uncomfortable sleep, throwing up one more time, and didn’t wake up again completely until someone else flushed the toilet for him. He glanced up to find Kyungsoo’s stony face hovering above him.

He tensed and growled, long and angry, infuriated with Kyungsoo’s unaffected raise of eyebrows. He had to stop to throw up again.

As soon as he was done, Kyungsoo sat down next to him and shoved a glass of water into his hand.

“I bet you didn’t drink anything after you sweated and cried out all your bodily fluids last night. Aftercare 101. You should know this.”

“Oops, guess I was distracted.” Shit, why hadn’t he thought of that? Fucking dehydration, of course. He downed the water and didn’t bother to thank Kyungsoo. It took exactly two minutes of awkward silence for him to throw it back up again. When the refilled water glass got shoved into his hand, Sehun decided to sip it instead of gulp the whole thing down. Why was Kyungsoo still here? He wanted to be alone.

“I’m sorry.”

“Fuck you.”

Of course Kyungsoo wasn’t fazed by that. “I was drunk, I overreacted. You were already in a vulnerable position, and it was cowardly and wrong of me to take advantage of that, so I’m sorry.”

Sehun glared at him from over the rim of the toilet. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows and barked a laugh, and the combination of wide eyes and a wicked smile looked surprisingly terrifying on his sweet face. “Fucking make me, Sehun. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still think you’re pathetic and sick, but I realize its not my place to bully you about it. You do you. I don’t have to like it.”

“Something tells me Jongin isn’t going to appreciate your point of view.”

“Don’t fucking bring him into this.”

“I really don’t think he’d mind.” He took another sip of water.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and looked away, and Sehun let himself feel smug. “Listen, Sehun. I fucked up, okay? I feel horrible for how I treated you, and I care about you, and I’m worried. There’s no way getting fucked by another alpha was good for your psyche. You should go see a councilor.”

Sehun took a deep breath to keep from lashing out, considering instead where Kyungsoo was trying to come from. “Thanks for worrying, Soo, and I appreciate that you’re concerned, but you’re wrong. Not that I won’t go see a councilor after what you and Chanyeol did. Kris wasn’t what fucked me up.”

He downed the last of the water, and Kyungsoo refilled it. Sehun threw up again. Through his gasps he heard Kyungsoo whisper “I’m so sorry.”

Jongin appeared in the doorway, looking like he’d literally woken up five seconds ago, blinking in confusion.

“W-wha-S…Sehun are—Kyungsoo? F-fuck?” He was always so coherent in the mornings.

Kyungsoo stood to leave and Sehun twisted around to watch. He stopped in the doorway to take a very confused Jongin’s hand and gently kiss the backs of his fingers. Jongin stared, slack-jawed, as Kyungsoo walked back to his room.

“What the fuck?”

“He apologized.”

“Oh! That’s great.”

“He said he still thinks I’m pathetic and sick, though.”

“Oh.”

Sehun was slowly beginning to feel better. Jongin dug some saltines out of the kitchen, and convinced Sehun to eat them using pouty lips and doe eyes. By ten o’clock he managed to brush his teeth and crawl back into bed. Now that he felt more like himself, he half expected Kris’s presence in his bed to bother him, but it didn’t. After some deliberation, he even snuggled into his chest again, and Kris pulled him close in his sleep. That didn’t bother him either.

 

Sehun was about to put the leftover Chinese in the microwave when Chanyeol’s presence in the kitchenette made him freeze up and forget momentarily how the buttons worked. They hadn’t so much as said good morning to each other in a week. He continued to mess with microwave settings while Chanyeol milled around behind him, digging in the fridge and pulling a plate out of a cabinet. The Chinese food spun slowly through the door of the Microwave. Sehun gripped the counter. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to try anything, but his scent felt threatening.

Suddenly Chanyeol was right behind him, looming over him, close enough that Sehun could feel his warmth on his back. A snarl ripped out of his throat, and he whipped his head around, only to find Chanyeol glaring as he yanked open the silverware drawer on Sehun’s left. He didn’t growl back, didn’t answer the challenge at all except to look unimpressed, holding Sehun’s gaze steadily as he yanked what he needed out of the drawer. Sehun fought the urge to lower his gaze. Chanyeol’s glare made him think about being helpless and crying on the floor.

Chanyeol finally scoffed and turned away, and when he slammed the silverware drawer Sehun flinched. The alpha stomped out of the kitchen. Sehun let his head hang, heart hammering, and took a few long, shaky breaths. He could hear Kyungsoo and Chanyeol having a hissed argument in the hallway.

Kris found Sehun there in the kitchen, head in his hands, leaning against the counter. His food was getting cold in the microwave.

“Sehun?” A big hand settled between his shoulders, and Sehun stood and let himself sag into Kris’s chest. Kris hummed and let Sehun cling as he dealt with the food himself. “Let’s go into your room to eat this.”

“Okay.”

He didn’t want to move yet though. He didn’t really want to leave the kitchen. Kris nuzzled against his head.

Kris finally managed to pull Sehun away from the kitchen into Sehun’s room where the food got abandoned on the desk. Sehun flopped down on Kris’s chest with a sigh. For a while he lay there and relaxed with Kris’s hand pulling gently though his hair, until Kris finally broke the silence.

“Talk to me, Sehun. Why are you scared of Chanyeol?”

“I’m not scared of Chanyeol,” Sehun snapped, and then took a deep breath. “Sorry.” He tried again. “It’s not that I’m scared of Chanyeol. I know he would never hurt me, but I know he wouldn’t hurt me because he thinks I’m a joke. And every time I see him all I think about is how he made me cry in front of him. I think my confidence took a really big hit.”

Kris wrapped both arms around Sehun’s shoulders and squeezed.

“I feel like we didn’t think things through before we fucked. We should have known forcing you to submit wouldn’t be good.”

“No! Kris, no that’s not why.” Sehun crawled up Kris’s chest to drop kisses on his lips. “I wanted that. I loved submitting to you. Please don’t think this is your fault.” Kris’s hands slid over his shoulder blades, big and warm. “It wasn’t submitting to you that bothered me. I trusted you. What fucked me up was the other two alphas taking advantage of how weak I was. And now a part of me feels like I’m below them, even though they did nothing to earn it.”

Sehun grabbed Kris’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head on the pillow, and Kris let him, no sign of resistance, and stared searchingly up into Sehun’s eyes. They hadn’t hooked up since the first time, but there hadn’t been a single night that Kris hadn’t fallen asleep next to Sehun, and not a single morning where they hadn’t woken up tangled together. Easy as breathing.

“Have you talked to the councilor about it?”

“Yeah. I wanted to talk to an alpha councilor but apparently they don’t have any. I don’t think the beta councilor I talked to realizes that alphas have instincts they can’t just get over with self reflection and talking. She suggested mediation or group counseling, but that wouldn’t work.”

“You’re right. Chanyeol would shut down. Kyungsoo too, probably.”

“I wouldn’t blame them, honestly. I’d shut down too. Bringing in somebody to talk us through our problems would be embarrassing. I look weak enough already.” Kris was hot when he looked thoughtful, eyebrows drawn together and lips pouting slightly. He looked good with his hands pinned to the bed, too. Sehun ducked down and licked into his mouth, and was again met with no resistance. Kris opened up and let him in.

He didn’t get any challenge at all until Sehun bit down on his neck, and Kris rumbled deep in his chest and strained up against Sehun’s hold on his wrists. Sehun jammed a thigh between his legs.

“S-Sehun, I have an idea.”

“Hmm?” Sehun continued to nibble on his throat, enjoying the way he panted and squirmed.

“The councilors w-wouldn’t like it—Hugh… But maybe you should just fight him.”

That was certainly something Sehun had considered. “Wouldn’t that make things worse?”

“Not if you win. That would put him in his place, wouldn’t it? You’d get your confidence back. The details of acceptance and shit could be worked out later.”

“And if I lose?”

“That would be awkward. I guess nothing would change until you fought him again and beat him.”

Sehun burrowed down into Kris’s chest with a whine. “If I can’t even face him when he tries to get a fork out of the silverware drawer, how the hell am I supposed to beat him in a fight?”

“From what I’ve seen, you always have the upper hand when you guys wrestle and shit.” His fingers scratched at the back of Sehun’s neck. Sehun thought back to the kitchen, where he had growled furiously and got ignored.

“Even if I started a fight, Chanyeol wouldn’t take me seriously.”

“He might want to fight, actually. He’s more and more on edge these days. I think he’s discovering how dependent on Baekhyun he is, now that Baekhyun isn’t talking to him.”

Sehun jammed his other knee between Kris’s legs, too. Kris indulgently bent his knees to accommodate and let Sehun rut against him slowly. There was a heady pleasure that came with taking control of the other alpha, and if Sehun had been in a good mood, he would have jumped on the opportunity to hold Kris down and fuck him hard, but it was getting exhausting. He already felt kind of tired. Right now he needed comfort, and things would be so much easier with Kris doing the work. He slowed to stop and pushed Kris’s legs down, so he could drag his own legs back over to the outside of Kris’s.

“Kris…” This was kind of embarrassing.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired, I guess.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Sehun heaved a sigh of annoyance. “…no.”

Kris’s hands rested cautiously on Sehun’s shoulders, awkwardly still. “Do you want me to…”

“Yes, Kris.” He felt bad about the sharpness in his tone, but he hoped Kris could tell how anxious he felt by the way his hands were fisted in Kris’s t-shirt.

Kris chuckled and gently rolled them over so he could settle down on top of Sehun. It was comfortably harder to breath, and Kris hovered over him with a sweet smile. Sehun blushed and looked away. Here he was, submitting again.

This time Kris didn’t use force. He bent down and kissed Sehun deeply, lips pressing urgently, tongue licking into his mouth. His hands gently tangled in Sehun’s hair. He kissed Sehun like he was savoring him, like Sehun was the best thing he’d ever tasted, moaning in appreciation. Kissing Kris was easier and easier every time. It didn’t make his hair stand on end anymore.

Soon Sehun felt lightheaded and overwhelmed. When Kris finally swiveled his hips slowly against Sehun’s, Sehun gasped and groaned. He hadn’t realized he was so hard.

Kris hummed in response and pushed Sehun’s knees up. “You’re so beautiful, Sehun.” His hands slipped up under Sehun’s shirt and pushed, rucking the fabric up under his armpits, and then began kissing gently across his collar bones as his thumbs flicked over Sehun’s nipples.

“Your body is fucking perfect.” His hands traveled down Sehun’s sides, fingers digging into muscle. His lips placed gentle pecks and kitten licks on Sehun’s nipples, and then dipped down to mouth at the ridges of his abs. His fingers pulled Sehun’s pants down his hips and took his hard length in hand.

Kris let the crown of Sehun’s dick slip into his mouth. He bobbed and sucked while Sehun groaned at the tight wet heat. Kris looked up at him through his lashes, and god he was beautiful too. It occurred to Sehun that Kris didn’t have any problem at all with sucking Sehun’s dick. Sehun had to be forced to do that.

“H-how is this so easy for you?” He tangled a hand in Kris’s hair and tugged. Kris hummed and sank down a little deeper, and Sehun moaned and let his head tip back on the pillows. Kris didn’t need to feel like he put up a fight. At the end of the day he would be the strongest alpha, no contest.

Sehun reached under the pillow and passed Kris the lube. It didn’t take him long to cum with Kris’s fingers stroking gently over his prostate and his dick buried in the warm suction of Kris’s mouth. As he came down, Kris flipped his pliant body over pushed down his own pants so he could rut between Sehun’s ass cheeks until he came over his back.

Kris grabbed a tissue and cleaned them both up, and then pressed himself up against Sehun’s side. One big hand drifted over his waist to paw at his ribs. Sehun would purr if he could.

 

Sehun walked into the house the next day after class to see Chanyeol standing with both hands and his forehead pressed against Baekhyun’s door at the top of the stairs. He was muttering something about just wanting to talk, but shut up as soon as Sehun walked in. Baekhyun’s yell came muffled from the other side.

“We’ve fucking talked, Chanyeol. Until you fix your shit with Sehun, I don’t want to hear from you.”

Chanyeol glared down at Sehun at the bottom of the stairs, and Sehun raised his eyebrows expectantly. The other alpha had deep bags under his eyes.

“No, Baek I’m not… I just want… I want to understand how I hurt you. Please just tell me, I don’t care if you haven’t forgiven me yet.”

“Fix your shit with Sehun and I’ll tell you. I know you feel bad about what you did to him. Go apologize!”

Chanyeol let out a frustrated sigh and then turned around to glare at Sehun again. Sehun glared evenly back, but once again Chanyeol’s fierce expression had him fighting a whimper. He considered what Kris had said about just fighting him. Now seemed like an acceptable time for that kind of thing. Chanyeol growled. Sehun felt his confidence fold again. He broke eye contact and hurried back to his room, shame burning in his gut.

 

The house was surprisingly quiet without Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s antics. Baekhyun still occasionally got loud with Kris or Taehyung, or whoever he was interacting with at the moment, but Chanyeol’s booming voice took a permanent hiatus. Sehun only ever saw him when he sulked around the kitchen or stomped out of the building towards class without looking at anyone. Baekhyun always watched him go with a worried frown.

 

Sehun’s small single started to feel too big and too empty whenever it was just Sehun in the room. Sometimes when it was just him, Sehun went and cuddled with Jongin just to fill the void. Jongin thought it was adorable.

Today, unfortunately, Kyungsoo was taking up Sehun’s place in Jongin’s room. The two of them still weren’t together. Probably not anywhere close, actually, but Sehun still felt like a third wheel when he was with them. Instead he sat in his bed and tried to do his homework, door open, just in case somebody wanted to wander in and keep him company. He could probably go sit out in the common room, but there was a small chance Chanyeol might wander through there.

Speak of the devil, Chanyeol appeared in Sehun’s doorway, looking more tired and sour than Sehun had ever seen him. Sehun growled.

“Stop that, Sehun. I want to talk.” He glanced around the room. “Is Kris here?”

“…No.”

Chanyeol looked relieved. Sehun was nervous. Chanyeol marched in and sat down on Sehun’s only chair.

“Okay, listen. I’m sorry. I know I fucked up. I’ve known that since Baekhyun yelled at me the first time. I feel really bad, but you know how bad my alpha pride is.” He twisted his hands together, knee bouncing up and down. “Not having everyone as friends right now really sucks. I was angry and I thought I’d be fine, but I’m really lonely, and I keep thinking about how much miss Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and Jongin… and you. The only person who will talk to me is Jongdae and he’s never here.”

He finally looked up at Sehun pleadingly, but there was no way Sehun was going to make this easy for him, so he sat back and waited. Chanyeol heaved and anxious sigh. “I want to fix things.”

“So you don’t care about me and Kris?”

“I mean its weird, but I’m over it. I’ll get used to it.”

He looked up at Sehun hopefully.

“Do you still think I’m weak?”

Chanyeol’s eyes slid away from Sehun’s face. “Well. Yeah. I can’t help it, after seeing you like that, I just can’t view you as a threat. I’m sorry, I want to fix things, but I’ve tried changing the way I see you and I just can’t. I probably will with time, I guess. I was hoping we could still go back to being friends though. I promise I won’t bring it up or hold it over you or anything.”

“It doesn’t matter; I’ll be able to tell.”

Chanyeol sighed in frustration and stared down at his hands. His leg bounced nervously. “I mean… does it matter that much that I treat you like a beta? If you’re offended by that doesn’t that imply that the way we treat betas is disrespectful?”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Chanyeol. I’m a fucking alpha, and if you don’t treat me like one it’ll make my skin crawl. We can’t get along if you can’t respect me.”

“God dammit, Sehun, I’m trying, okay?” He stopped wringing his hands to look up and stare Sehun in the face, and for the first time in weeks, Sehun didn’t feel like cowering when their eyes met. Chanyeol looked too sad. “I’m over the you and Kris thing. I understand that submitting to him doesn’t make you weaker, and he had to beat the crap out of you before you did, and I know all that, but when you growl at me now I just don’t feel threatened. I’m sorry, I wish I could change it. This is so important to me Sehun. So fucking—“

He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed anxiously. “I’m miserable right now. Everything sucks because I have no friends and I feel really guilty for what I did to you. I just want to make some kind of compromise. You’re an alpha. Can’t you understand that I have no control over if you threaten me or not?”

Sehun did understand. And he did feel kind of bad for Chanyeol. He was just as much a slave to the expectations on alphas as Sehun was.

“Fight me.”

“What?”

“Fight me, dumbass. If I win, your instincts will tell you to respect me again, and if I loose, then I’ll just have to accept that I don’t threaten you. Then I’ll compromise.”

“I-I don’t want to fight you.” The nervous knee bouncing was back. Sehun frowned.

“Because I’ll win? Why wouldn’t you want me to win?”

“I don’t want to fight you because I don’t think you’ll win.”

Sehun hopped down off the bed and came to stand over Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t stand to face him, just looked up at him with concerned features. He wasn’t taking Sehun seriously again. “Baekhyun won’t forgive me if I hurt you again.”

“What the fuck, Chanyeol, I always beat you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I fucking do.”

Chanyeol looked thoughtful for a second. “Oh yeah, you usually do. I forgot about that.”

Sehun scoffed. “So now that I started fucking Kris suddenly you think I’ve forgotten how to fight?”

“Yup. I guess that is what I thought.” At least he had the decency to look sheepish about it. “Seriously though, I don’t think it’s worth the risk. If I beat you, there’s no way I’m ever going to see you as a challenging alpha again. I think I could with time as it stands now…”

“I know, but I’m willing to take the risk. I think deep down you know I’ll beat you, and you’re scared of submitting to a ‘weaker’ alpha.” Usually provoking worked, but maybe he needed Chanyeol to see him as an alpha for that to actually work.

Chanyeol shook his head. “No! I seriously just don’t want to hurt you. Remember I see you as a beta right now, and I’d never want to hurt a beta.”

Fucking Christ. He smacked Chanyeol in the face.

“Ow! What the fuck!”

“Fight me! This is happening!” He shoved Chanyeol’s shoulders, and Chanyeol barely caught himself before the chair tipped over.

“Sehun, stop! I don’t want to fight you!”

Sehun lets his frustration rip loose in a furious growl. He could see Chanyeol reacting despite himself. Some of the puppy-like indignation dropped from his expression, his shoulders squared.

“No, Sehun.” Chanyeol used his final-word alpha voice. As if he still thought that would work on him.

Sehun snapped his closed fist across Chanyeol’s cheek, quick enough so Chanyeol couldn’t realize and block. Chanyeol yelped, dazed, and Sehun grabbed him by the ear and yanked, dragging him out the door of his room and into the living room. There wasn’t a lot of room in Sehun’s dorm room, and he didn’t want to destroy his stuff.

Chanyeol recovered and yanked himself free, and a snarl tore from his throat. Finally. Sehun stood facing him, stance low and tense. Chanyeol took a similar stance. He looked scary. His furious face brought back the edge of all of Sehun’s insecurities. For a moment he almost lost his nerve, but about ten feet away, Chanyeol also looked like he was having second thoughts. His angry snarl turned into a weird frown. Sehun could tell he was about to back out again, because Sehun was too weak to hit or something stupid like that, and Sehun couldn’t let that happen.

Sehun pounced.

He grabbed Chanyeol’s shoulders and pushed him backwards until they hit a wall. He managed to get two punches into Chanyeol’s ribcage before the other alpha shoved his hands away and punched him square in the jaw. Sehun stumbled back, stars dancing around his vision. Chanyeol tackled him onto the ground before he could recover, and began swinging punches into his stomach. Sehun flexed against the blows and snarled.

Through the dazed pain he could hear Baekhyun and Jongdae shouting from the balcony. He hoped to god they wouldn’t try to stop the fight. If it had to end now, Sehun would look like the loser. He managed to get his legs up around Chanyeol’s and flipped them over.

Chanyeol snarled and kicked, and Sehun yelped in pain but held his ground, managing to land a few more punches before a fist to his eye socket sent him staggering backwards. Jongin and Kyungsoo appeared out of Jongin’s room just as Jongdae and Baekhyun got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Chanyeol, you stop it right now!” Baekhyun screeched, angrier than Sehun had ever seen him. Chanyeol immediately stood and raised his hands, backing away. Sehun’s eye was beginning to swell. He snarled and leapt forward, knocking Chanyeol backwards. Baekhyun shrieked again. “Sehun, he was going to stop!”

“Let them fight!”

That was Kyungsoo. He reminded himself to buy him dinner sometime.

Chanyeol smacked a hand into his face and pushed him off, but Sehun grabbed the arm and used it to pull Chanyeol closer. Chanyeol’s fist connected with his solar plexus, and Sehun coughed and doubled over. He stumbled back to regroup. Things weren’t looking good.

He still couldn’t breath, and Chanyeol was stalking forward, rumbling in fury. As soon as the other boy was close enough to grab his hair, Sehun swung around and punched him in the mouth. Chanyeol yelped, blood oozing from his split lip, and Sehun didn’t give him time to recover before punching again.

Baekhyun and Jongdae rushed halfway up the stairs to watch, out of harms way. Jongin watched from over Kyungsoo’s shoulder by the hallway.

With adrenaline and a little panic rushing through his veins, Sehun tackled Chanyeol to the ground, kicking and scratching and punching. There was a long flurry of fists and snarls and pain as they wrestled around. Baekhyun and Jongdae shouted and whooped respectively from the stairs.

He finally managed to pin Chanyeol down so that the boy couldn’t move, and began throwing punches at every inch of skin he could. Chanyeol flailed and tried to block him, but he was disoriented and overpowered. Sehun could feel the fight leaving Chanyeol’s body as he punched him hard in the face once, twice, and then Chanyeol blocked his face with his arms. Sehun wrapped a hand around his wrists and pushed them into Chanyeol’s face, pinning them there, and began punching him repeatedly in the chest, while Chanyeol struggled. There was blood on Sehun’s knuckles. His t-shirt too. He didn’t care.

Chanyeol’s hisses and snarls gave way to a loud, pathetic whine. Sehun released his hands immediately and straightened up on his knees, and below him Chanyeol curled onto his side with his arms still over his head. Normally Sehun would let it go there, but he had to prove a point.

He dropped down with his forearms bracketing Chanyeol’s head, slamming his fists into the ground. Blood dripped from his lips into Chanyeol’s hair. He let the visceral satisfaction of his victory wash through him and pour out in a powerful roar. It wasn’t as terrifying as Kris’s, but Jongdae and Baekhyun whimpered and flung themselves against the wall behind them, and Kyungsoo pushed Jongin further behind him and backed up. It was gratifying.

Chanyeol curled further into himself and shuddered, arms still covering his face.

Sehun let his growl fade out slowly, getting louder every time Chanyeol twitched, until he finally hovered quietly over Chanyeol’s trembling body. The room held its breath.

“Are we good?” He murmured, breath puffing against Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol nodded, and Sehun decided to stop bleeding into his hair. He stood slowly. The rush of domination flowing through him. Baekhyun and Jongdae rushed down the stairs to try to peel Chanyeol up off the floor. Jongdae gave Sehun a fist bump on the way.

Just on time, Kris appeared at the door, gazing wide eyed through the glass at the mess inside. Sehun unglued his feet from the floor to go let him in.

Now that he wasn’t in the middle of the fight, the full effects of the pain hit him like a ton of bricks. His eye was swollen nearly shut. There was blood dripping from the inside of his mouth from when his teeth cut into his cheeks. His whole body felt sore and throbbing with soon-to-be bruises. Somehow his leg got twisted weirdly, and his knee ached enough to have him limping. He felt gross and sticky.

Kris kissed him anyway. As soon as he got in the door, he took Sehun’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together, urgent and gentle, like he wanted to kiss the fuck out of him but didn’t want it to hurt. Sehun smiled against his lips.

“Clean me up?”

“Of course.”

He let Sehun pull him towards his room while Baekhyun helped Chanyeol up the stairs, already fussing over his bloody face. Jongdae followed behind, grinning. Kyungsoo and Jongin gave him congratulatory smacks on the shoulder. Sehun smiled weakly.

Thirty minutes later, Sehun lay on his bed with ice on multiple parts of his body, including his eye, and his system packed as safely as possible with the best painkiller they could find in the medicine cabinet. Kris lay beside him, fingers dancing over the bruises blooming on his bare chest. He pressed a gentle kiss to Sehun’s shoulder, and Sehun smiled, even though the motion hurt his sore mouth.  
“You look hot when you win fights.” Kris had spent the last half hour gushing and grinning. He was adorable when he was excited. “I told you you should just fight him.”

“It worked. I think I gained any lost respect back from Kyungsoo too.”

“I wish I’d been seen the whole fight.”

Sehun could feel Kris’s smile against his shoulder. “It didn’t look good at the beginning. Baekhyun wanted to stop us, but Kyungsoo told him not to.”

“Chanyeol looked like shit.”

“Yeah.” Sehun felt kind of bad about it, despite himself. “Do you think he’ll be bitter? If we just go back to not talking, then not that much is fixed.”

“Give him a day or two to lick his wounds. He’ll get over it. Baekhyun is there to set him straight if he doesn’t.” His fingers slid down Sehun’s arm, tracing over veins, until his fingers laced with Sehun’s. His hand felt so small in Kris’s giant bear paw. He squeezed Kris’s hand a little.

“Sehun?” Kris’s quiet voice sounded almost shy. Sehun let his good eye drift open to look at him. “Are we… something? I know you said you wanted to keep it casual, but right now I feel like… I dunno. Like we’re already something. I want to be something.” His eyes were beseeching, strong eyebrows drawn together. His hand felt a little sweaty in Sehun’s grasp.

Sehun considered his words carefully. Something would mean commitment, and commitment to another alpha would be met with a lot of prejudice. Things wouldn’t be easy. But commitment to Kris still sounded so good. He wanted Kris to hold his hand in public. He wanted to go on dates and fight over who paid. He realized he would give up every other hookup without a second though, no more Jongin, no more Baekhyun, no Taehyung, no more omegas or betas at all, if it meant he could have Kris all to himself.

“Okay. Yeah, I want that.”

Kris’s face lit up with the sweetest happy smile Sehun had ever seen. “Thank god. I was so scared I’d jumped the gun and ruined things.”

Sehun giggled and let his eyes slip closed again. “Let’s be something then. I don’t know about… being official yet. I just want things to clear up a little more. I want to get used to this before the whole world starts thinking of me like Chanyeol does. Did. Because there’s no way anyone is going to assume I’m not completely weak and submissive to you.” His parents were going to freak. There was no way he was going to take the risk that was Kris without being absolutely sure.

Kris pulled Sehun in close and kissed his hair. “That’s fine. I definitely understand. Whatever makes you happy.” Sehun pressed his palm against Kris’s chest and felt his heart beating fast. He couldn’t help but smile.

“I just thought of the best way to celebrate your victory.” Kris murmured.

“How’s that?”

“When you’re feeling more up to it,” Kris’s lips dipped down to whisper right next to Sehun’s ear, “I want you to fuck me.”

Fuck.

He took a deep breath reached over to grab the back of Kris’s neck, dislodging a bag of ice in the process, and pulled him into a deep kiss. It hurt, but it didn’t matter. Kris opened up nice and easy, and Sehun didn’t feel like Kris was just indulging him. He felt powerful in the other alpha’s arms. When they pulled back, Kris looked happy and flushed, lips glistening and fierce eyes boring into Sehun’s.

Sehun smirked and bumped their foreheads together. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like to imagine that before kaisoo get together, Jongin, Sehun, and Kris have a couple threesomes. That's just me though. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Now that I've talked to some people in the comments, I realized that this is a great commentary on homophobia, which makes sense, because I have heard that homophobia is a tool of sexism. However, when I wrote it I had straight men in mind. I think gender norms are toxic to everyone, including straight men, and in this story I kind of tried to illustrate how.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter! I'm really excited about it! I get to get feedback on ideas. @M_M_Socks  
> also mitchmatchedsocks.tumblr.com


End file.
